By Starlight
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: She knew what she needed to do. The question was, how could she do it without falling even deeper into the mysteries left in her path, and finding a way without losing. Follow Lady Celeste as she tags along with her nephew Ciel, and shows the true meaning of a female royal willing to do whatever it takes to protect her family."Hell hath no fury like a women scorned",or so they say.
1. The Foreign Lady

**I feel very lazy, yet strangely satisfied. I am so sorry about not updating on my other stories, but end of the year tests and moving takes a lot out ya, it sucks your muse out. Well, I just started to watch Black Butler, on Netflix, and I gotta admit, I'm hooked. Sooo, my muse was all fired up O_o... Here it is, my new story! =D. I apologize if I get anything incorrect, please pm me or review to correct my mistakes. Hope you like it. ~Hiddenshadowsoul (I do not own Black Butler)**

* * *

It was a dark night. Smoke poured into the sky, like souls fleeing from hell. A house was burning down, consumed by a raging fire. A small crowd gathered around the mansion, watching, as a family was turn apart. However, as soon as the moon came out from behind the smoke, it shined a light on a figure in the dark, who was making its way from the fire. A few onlookers rushed to meet the only survivor, who in turn collapsed into their arms. She would not remember the details of that night, till it was too late.

* * *

"Young Master, may I be bold enough to inquire who this lady is?" Ciel Phantomhive glanced over at his butler, who merely bowed to him. "She is Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau of France. Lady Celeste is the heir to both the Oriel fortune and the Rousseau throne. She is also my aunt, from my father's side. Technically she is my aunt, four times removed, but as I have few relatives, I call her my aunt. She is, very supportive of me. I believe you would call her, my favorite." Sebastian nodded at his masters words, showing no emotion, except for the look in his eyes. "How long will she be here, my Lord?" Ciel frowned. "When she wakes up, then I will tell you how long she will be here. I have already arranged for a member of her staff to arrive and take care of his mistress. He will be here shortly. Sebastian bowed. "Very good, my Lord."

* * *

The curtains were drawn in the room Celeste rested in. Her scorched dress was replaced with a snow-white nightgown, and her long white-blue tresses were combed and plaited. A single black glove covered her left hand. She lied still, and was pale, looking dead. As sunlight crept through the curtains, it fell onto her face, in a delicate pattern. Just as the rays of light were about to reach her eyes, she woke up.

Blinking her dark blue eyes, Celeste looked around, trying to identify where she was. The room was dark, the only light that penetrated it was the sun. As she started to slip out of bed, a knock came at the door. It opened to revel Celeste's personal butler, Leon. His long golden orange hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck. His green catlike eyes glowed through the darkness. "My Lady, you are awake." Leon had brought in a silver tray, covered in a tea set and breakfast items. "Your tea, Mistress, and would you prefer scones or a fruit tart?" "A fruit tart please, and Leon? Where are we?" Leon glanced at his delicate mistress, who was sipping her tea. "We are in your nephew's, Ciel Phantomhive's, townhouse home in the city of London." At that, Leon's mouth twitched. "The Oriel mansion home in the country was burned down two days ago. As you know, all our staff was out that day, preparing our townhouse in Paris, and I was out gathering fresh tea. A fire had started, and you were in that fire for no less that three hours. You were on the verge of death." Leon then handed Celeste her fruit tart before continuing. "Of course your fine now, and Earl Phantomhive graciously offered for you to stay with him, while you heal. As your orders say, the Oriel and Rousseau representatives are working in your steed to run things smoothly and to your satisfactory. They both wish you a full recovery, and that you take an extended leave, to heal and spend time with your nephew." Celeste nodded, before setting her teacup down.

* * *

"My Lady, let me assist you on the stairs." It had been a good hour since Celeste had awoken. She had bathed, as their hadn't been anyone to assist bathing her while she was unconscious. Leon then brought a gold and cream-colored dress and proceeded to help her get ready. As she was weak, her butler was more attentive than usual, and insisted on helping her with everything.

* * *

"Ciel, listen to reason. It's unseemly for a boy of your age to live alone, without a chaperone. You need someone to look after you." Aunt Ann, more commonly known as Madam Red, was pacing the breakfast room, with Ciel and Sebastian looking on. "Madam Red, I am perfectly capable to look after myself, and besides, I'm not alone. I have Sebastian and the rest of my staff. There is no need for me to come live with you. "That's not good enough. It's only been a few weeks since, the fire. The staff you talk about, you hardly know them. And your home is still under construction. The whole society is counting on me to take you in, and care for you. It's what your parents would have wanted. You also need a representative. People will not listen to a child. I am your only other relative that could take you in. Besides, it does not matter. You will have to stay with me. It's a law."

Ciel felt his anger rise at what the Madam Red was saying. She knew what he was capable of, yet she still treated him like a spoiled child. Sebastian placed his hand on his young master, knowing if her said any words of anger to her, it would not blow over well. Madam Red continued to talk. "Ciel, there is no other option-" "Yes, there is." The three in the room looked at the doorway. "Aunt Celeste. How are you feeling?" Ciel eyed his aunt carefully, comparing her mentally to a china doll. While he normally didn't care for his Aunt Ann, his Aunt Celeste was different. She was, after all, the one who understood him the most.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_ Ciel stood in front of his parents freshly made gravestones. His emotions were swirling around inside. He felt pain, anger, rage, loss, and sadness. As a few tears slipped silently down his face, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau, his aunt from France, approach him. "Hello Ciel." He glanced up at her face. Most of the nobility called Lady Celeste eye's, soul eyes. They say that her eyes could see into your soul. They also reveled most of her emotions. "Hello Lady Celeste. What brings you here?" Celeste handed her __umbrella__ and shawl to her butler, __who then retreated a respectful distance away. "I've come to say good-bye Ciel." "Good-bye?" "Yes, to your parents. I've come to thank them for the happy moments they have given me and the sad. I have come to respect the lives they led, and the wishes they fulfilled. So, to say good-bye." "But don't you think they died to early? Don't you think they had more life to lead?" "No. I believe that everyone has a fate. The fate you have is set in stone. Like when you die. It's your fate. But your destiny leads you to that fate, and the destiny? It's not decided. Your parents could have died early, or later in life. But they had to die sometime, just like I will die."Ciel glanced at her. "Your right. But that doesn't mean that I'll get over my parents murders." "I never asked you to. I never got over my own parents murders."_

_~Flashback end~_

* * *

The young maiden smiled at her nephew. "I'm fine Ciel, thanks for asking. Thank you, as well, for bringing my butler here. It truly means a lot." Madam Red threw a dirty look at Celeste. It was no secret that the two women didn't get along, and hated each other. "What do you mean he has another option." Celeste nodded in her direction. "I am related to him as well, Madam Red. I offer my services to live with him, until it is deemed proper for him to live alone. I can do my work in London, and finish what my father started. I have no problems." Ciel looked at his aunt. "Thank you Aunt Celeste. I will think about your offer, and will get back to you later today."

Celeste smiled. "Leon?" At once, her butler was at her side. "What may I do for you My Lady?" "Please get me some tea. I am feeling quite parched." "At once Mistress." He turned and left, leaving Sebastian to look at the retreating Leon suspiciously. "Lady Oriel-Rousseau, if, I may, how long has Leon been in your service, as a butler?" Celeste looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Quite bold of you to address me so directly butler." At that Ciel turned and hissed something at Sebastian. "I like that, but be careful on how bold you get, and with whom you get bold with, without your masters permission." She grinned. "Call me Lady Celeste, Lady Oriel-Rousseau makes me sound old. Leon has been my butler from when I was twelve, till now. So, about seven years."

* * *

_**Next Time**_

Ciel nodded, sharing a glance with his butler. He knew from experience, that when his aunt wanted something done, it got done. When he was younger, her stories sounded exaggerated. But now? With a demon contract, she could have done all that and more.

**Tad-a! Please review. I look forward to reading comments. If you're gonna flame, that all I gotta say if FU because its FANfiction. Hahaha I got power/ O_o. See ya when I write again.**


	2. Commending Ignorance

**A warning. This story is going to be dark and somewhat scary at some parts. There will be suggestive themes and tourtre. Mates will be involved and all sorts of themes due to my muse. Don't say I didn't warn you. Read at your own risk. I don't own Black Butler or the Undertaker. *sob sob* ~Hiddenshadowsoul**

* * *

"Leon." "Yes Mistress?" The catlike butler looked up from where he was reading. Celeste bit her lip. "Does Sebastian, seem a little, _strange_ to you?" Celeste was seated in her privet sitting room, along with her butler. As it was late in the night, and both mistress and servant were relaxing. Leon's eyes narrowed. "You think so, My Lady?" Celeste nodded. "He seems, more than a butler. If I was to compare him to someone, it would be you." Leon chucked. "As always, you see more than masks. In light of your suspicions, you are indeed correct." Celeste leaned back and crossed her legs. "I had hoped that Ciel would be wise not to fallow in my footsteps, but as the Queen's watchdog, I have found myself overestimating him in that area. I hope he has kept in mind his future while making his contract." Leon stood up. "Where do you suppose his mark is?" Celeste sighed. "Ciel's or the demon's?" "Both Mistress." "Ciel's, in his eye, the one covered by an eyepatch, and for Sebastian? If I had I guess, I would say on his hand. The must obvious and usual place." Leon bowed. "Bedtime, My Lady?" "Of course. And Leon? Keep an eye on Sebastian. He might be prone to snooping to find information on you or me." Celeste then took off her black glove. She held her hand in front of her face. "Do not fail me, my loyal lion. It is an order!" Her mark glowed silver as Leon bowed.

As one conversation was held between master and servant, another was happing as well. Ciel was deep in thought, as his butler was getting him ready for bed. "Sebastian?" "Yes, My Lord?" "Is Leon a demon like you?" At that, Sebastian stood up. "Young Master, I am not sure. While he acts like a demon whose made a contract, he smells and looks different." Ciel crossed his arms. "Sebastian?" "Yes, My Lord." "I order you to find out as much as possible about this Leon, and why my aunt has made a contract with him." "Yes, My Lord. I will not fail you. After all, a butler that cannot do more than that, is not worth his salt"

* * *

The next day was rather awkward for both Ciel and Celeste. The butlers, Leon and Sebastian, seemed to pick up on that, as they battled on the fact who would serve who. Ceil had in fact, taken up on his aunt's offer to stay with him, and they were to departed for his mansion the next day. The tension in the room was running high, and Ciel was waiting for his aunt to say something. One thing Celeste is quiet infamous for, was that her patients was very good. She could wait forever for something to happen, and she wouldn't care how long it took. Ciel however, was the opposite. As it soon became clear that Celeste was not going to say anything, he exploded.

"Aunt Celeste?" "Yes, Ciel?" "When were you going to tell me you had a demon for a butler?" "Never. He's not a demon." "Don't lie to me, Aunt Celeste. You know Sebastian is a demon, and Leon is a demon too." At that, Celeste sipped tea. At that moment, Leon flashed to his mistress's side. "Your wrong, little lord. I, in fact, am not a demon." Sebastian then moved behind his master's chair. "Then what are you?" Leon looked down at his mistress, silently asking permission. She waved a hand. "If you want to, tell them. I don't care." Leon then grinned, showing sharp canine teeth. "I am a fey, a fallen angel."

Ciel could feel his mind running a minute. _A fallen angel? I wonder how you become one? How did Aunt Celeste gain a contract with him? What does it entail? Is it even similar to a demon contract, or different. Does she give him her soul? _Celeste chuckled at her nephew's look. She would have to give him the information he wanted, but at a price. Her information comes with interest. "Now you tell me something, nephew. What is your contract with the demon, Sebastian?" Ciel sighed. As always, his aunt was tricky and manipulative. It was one of the reasons why his parents had kept her away from him, in fear he would see her as a mentor. "Aunt Celeste, instead of that, how about I tell you all the Queen has given me, and free reign as the Phantomhive representatives. "Fine Ciel. But I will get the information I want, mark my words. With that she left, leaving behind the sweet sent of jasmine and cherry blossoms.

Ciel nodded, sharing a glance with his butler. He knew from experience, that when his aunt wanted something done, it got done. When he was younger, her stories sounded exaggerated. But now? With a demon contract, she could have done all that and more.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hello Ciel." He looked up. A young women was in front of him, smiling. Behind her was a butler, with golden orange hair and green eyes. "Hello, Lady Oriel-Rousseau." She frowned. "Call me Lady Celeste. My full last name makes me sound old." Her accent was full, as it was making her english sound different. __His parents had warned him about her, but she looked, very interesting. Dressed in violet, it went well with her white hair and dark blue eyes. His parents told him he should never trust her. But, she did look rather trustworthy._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"Some tea, Mistress?" "Yes." Leon looked up from the tea he was pouring. "You seemed worried about something." "Yes I suppose so." "Would you like to tell me?" "You know one way or another Ciel will get out, _contract_ out of me or you. I would be destroyed." Growling came from Leon's chest. "Would you like me to get rid of the threat? I will gladly destroy anyone that dare hurts you." Celeste smiled. "My loyal lion. My Leon. You are my greatest treasure. You mean the world to me, and I would take on anyone who dare harms you as well. For now, lets watch our prey, till the stalking is done. Then we pounce." She smacked her hand against the table. "Our job will be done, and we can be together, as out fates command us to be. And we shall be a family. I only hope that Ciel will be added to that. I hope he learns to be happy again. My, nephew. He is no threat. I just hope family means more to him than the Queen of England. But she is now messing with the next Empress of France, and an heir to Russian Royalty. I will continue to do as my father had done. The pitiful Queen will fall!"

* * *

**Next Time**

"Ciel." "Hie, Aunt Celeste." "I hope this changes nothing between us." "I hope so too, Aunt."

**Ta da we are done with this chapter. I hope you like it. Confused? Pm or review. Dislike and want to flame? FU. Its note your story. Its mine and my plot. Hahaha O_o If you think Leon is kinda like Loki/Leo from Fairy Tail, you are right! Fangirl sigh. Sadly, don't own him, just using to base him on my butler Leon cause I wanna.**


	3. Brave and Bold

**Black Butler. Why must you taunt me with all of the men? Ah *fangirl sigh*. Well we can't have everything in life. =(. Heres the new chapter. Ah, couple more to go till we have Undertaker. O_o 0_o. It should be extremely clear that I don't own BB. Duh. Also I'm taking what I know and putting my own twist on it. I think my perverted bff is turning me perverted. Or is it my muse? Anyway, I love my imagination, and I love those mate stories. He he ho. Don't like? Ha I don't care. Like? That's awesome, and I hope you enjoy reading. **

* * *

The next few days found the residents of the newly restored Phantomhive Manor finding a rhythm in their day-to-day life. A conversation between Celeste and Ciel put a stop to any awkwardness that might have happened. Leon and Sebastian clashed everyday, as two otherworldly butlers living in the same place, proved to become a challenge. They both insisted on things running in a very different fashion. As the Phantomhive's butler, Sebastian thought it was his place to serve and take care of both his master, and Celeste. Of course Leon objected, as he was Celeste's butler. But as time went on, they both found a way to coexist.

"Aunt Celeste?" "Hmm?" "Will you be dinning with us, tonight?" Celeste looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "The guest is the Italian man, Mr. Damian, from the Poseidon Company?" "Yes." She smirked. "I believe I will. You best not fail to entertain me, nephew." "I will try my best."

"Ha, this is hilarious." "I am glad you find this funny, Leon." The green-eyed butler chuckled. "I must admit, I never thought that servants could be so, idiotic. Its sorta pathetic really. And sad. How you manage not to kill them, astounds me." Sebastian sighed. "I have orders not to. Anyway, since you seem free enough to lounge around and laugh at the misfortunes of others, why don't you help? After all, Lady Celeste did ask you to help around the house. It would be a shame for her to find out you, _disobeyed._" Leon grew pale. "You son of a bitch." Sebastian just smirked. "No, I am just one hell of a butler."

* * *

Night had fallen onto Phantomhive manor, and the guest had arrived. He was now seated and playing a game with the Earl Phantomhive, and his more than Aunt, Celeste.

"Lady Celeste, I must say, it is an-" "It is Lady Oriel-Rousseau to you. I have never met you before, and you have never met me. Don't think so highly of yourself to address someone of my high standing with my given name. How utterly disrespectful." "I apologize, My Lady." "And rude, Aunt Celeste. Entranced by the eyes of the dead. I lose a turn" The Italian men frowned. The Lady in the room rolled the dice. "Hmm. It seems that I have gotten a pass to move double the amount of moves I had. Wonderful." Celeste glared at the visitor under her eyelashes, from her position from standing next to Ciel. "You move, Mr. Damian. "Thats nice, but as you know, we had expanded the company and it would befit you if you loaned us money to-" "Your move." "I'm sorry?" Celeste sighed. "It's your move." "Fine." He rolled the dice, and lost his legs. "Hmm. This game, is more interesting than I thought it would be." Celeste moved behind Ciel. "It seems like I won. I'm out of the game." "That's nice, Aunt. Your move, Mr." He rolled again, and this time he got an even worse omen. "Burned to death. Ahh, such a violent game." Celeste smirked, the shadows in the room casting a eire setting. "I love it."

A knock came out the door, and Sebastian entered. "Dinner is ready." As the guest and Ciel left the room, Celeste stopped in front of Sebastian. She held out a very tiny bag, no bigger than the nail on her pinky. "Do me a favor, butler, and put this in Mr. Damian's food." "Lady Celeste, I'm not sure if Ciel would-" "It's not going to kill him. It'll just make tonight a little more, ahh, fun." He bowed. "As you wish, My Lady."

* * *

"Are you going to join them, Mistress?" Celeste was standing next to Leon, as they both observed Ciel and the thief from the Poseidon Company. "No, I don't care for raw foods, and it looks like Sebastian has his hands full." "Do you wish to retire, my Lady? I can bring you up a small nightcap if you wish." Celeste sighed. The little maid had just spilled some wine. She could't comprehend how some found clumsy maids cute. She could't stand for it. "No, not yet. And Leon?" "Yes?" She smirked. "Sebastian has just flawlessly taken off a tablecloth without disturbing anything on the table. You could learn a thing or two." "Of course, my Lady."

* * *

Celeste watched as Sebastian shut the representative from the Poseidon Company into the oven. She could't help but giggle. Sebastian's head shot up. "Whose there?" "Relax, its me." "Lady Celeste. Do you wish for something to eat? I noticed that you didn't attend supper." "No, I'm fine." "Just out of curiosity, what was in that bag you gave me?" "Oh, that? It was a tiny dose of fear powder. It's a herb that stimulates the human fear hormones. I thought the amount I gave him was only a bit to cause him to freak out a bit. Not enough to scare the living daylights out of him."

Sebastian smiled. "It seems you and I think alike. He is weak, both mentally and physically." "Hmm." Celeste stepped around the butler. To Sebastian's surprise, she was blushing lightly. "I must admit, you have grown on me, Sebastian. Truthfully, you are important to Ciel, so you have become important to me. But I must warn you; Cross me, and you'll pay, with your soul. Anyway, I have a question, one if you do not wish to answer, then don't. Why have you made a contract with my nephew?" Sebastian bowed. "Do you wish for something to eat before you retire? Mistress?" Celeste shook her head. "Good-night, Sebastian."

* * *

"Sebastian, whats wrong?" Ciel looked at his butler, who was acting distracted. "Nothing, my Lord." Ciel crossed his arms. "No, something is wrong. Did I do something?" "No my Lord. You aunt, she is one hell of a Queen." Ciel smirked before walking over to his chess board. "Yes, she is. Like life, chess is a game, one where the people playing have parts. You are my knight, Sebastian, because when I order you to do something you do it. I am the King, as I am commanding all of the other pieces. But my Aunt Celeste? She is the Queen, as she will do whatever it takes to protect the King. She also plays all the other player's parts.

Celeste hummed quietly as she combed and plaited her long white-blue hair. She looked into the mirror and sighed. Getting up, she shrugged on a dressing gown over her night-clothes, before heading downstairs. With only a candle to light her way, she stumbled over random objects. Retching the kitchen, she looted though the cabinets, looking for food. Finding some fruit, Celeste grinned victoriously. Turning around, she bumped into Sebastian.

"May I ask what you are doing, my Lady?" Smiling, she held up the apple in her hand. "I'm getting fruit. Good-night-" Sebastian chuckled darkly. He leaned his face close to hers. "Lady Celeste." His breath was hot against her skin. "It's not fine for you to be wondering around after dark. Who knows what things go bump in the night?" Celeste turned her face till her and Sebastian's lips were nearly touching. "Well, then I guess it's up for you and Leon to protect me, when I go looking for things that go bump in the night. After all, a butler that cannot do that, isn't worth his salt." Celeste chuckled evily inside her head, as she lightly touched her lips to the butler in black's. Pulling back, she whispered, "As I said before, Sebastian, you have grown on me." She turned and left him, staring after her, shocked. Neither of them noticing the glowing green catlike eyes watching them.

* * *

"So, you like Sebastian, Mistress?" Celeste looked up. "Hello Leon. I suppose you were watching?" The golden orange haired man smirked before penning down Celeste on the couch. "It seems like I have competition, ignoring the fact that your my mate. I welcome the challenge my Lady. After all, if I can't handle going against a demon, what kind of fey am I?" He lowered his head to meet her eyes. The woman in question smiled. "I just wanted to know what he thought of me. That's not a crime, is it?" Leon got off her. "Like I said the day after your 15 birthday, you have others. Maybe he's one of them. Then, sadly, I'll have to share when the time comes." He got off her. "Tea or milk, my Lady?" Giving her butler/mate a look, she sighed. She simply did not understand him sometimes. For a fey, her certainly was not possessive of what was his. She wanted someone who would posses her, cherish her, make her feel wanted and needed. Sometimes, Leon was just simply her butler, way to much.

Sebastian was nursing a strong glass of wine in the darken kitchen. He didn't need it, but sometimes, acting like the human he pretended to be caused him to become the human he pretended to be. His gaze fell on the spot that Celeste had stood at, just a few hours before. She had kissed him, him a demon. And she knew what he was. He felt the sweet honeyed taste of her soul, and was surprised when he felt it sing to him. In legends, it said when a demon finds his or her mate, their soul sings to them. Shaking his head, he stood up. He'll find out more tomorrow, maybe even taking a trip to see the scribe of demons, if his young master would let him go.

Far away, two more men lifted their heads up, and felt a shift. Something big was about to happen.

* * *

**Omgg, I finished this chapter, in about three you liked it. See ya next time, my fellow readers of/ writers. Review=0 0**


	4. Dangerous, Manipulative, Deadly

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Only a couple more chapters till Undertaker! *fangirl sigh* You can tell I like Undertaker can't you? HA. Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write. I had a hard time deciding what I wanted Celeste to do, and if Leon should get involved. In case you missed the warnings a few chapters back, this is a DARK story. Not nice. So if your looking for a fun story of a Oc in BB, go check out _The Blue Ninja in London _**_by _**_Sparrow Walker__. Amazing writer and story. _This story has dark themes and dark meanings. It involves mates, and of course Sebby-chan. It will have rape, abuse, cutting etc. I only have my muse to blame. So, I stick with this motto; Don't like, don't read/review. 0_o.**

* * *

It was another day in Phantomhive Manor. The servants where chasing after a vermin infestation, and the Lord of the Manor had guests over. Sebastian was overseeing the idiotic trio, and Leon was laughing his head off. Nothing, different. Except, Celeste had a plan to execute.

Celeste smirked as she heard Ciel's reply to the man who dared to dirty the Phantomhive name. Stepping out of the dark, she wrapped her hands around the man's throat, nails digging into the skin. "I would appreciate if you keep your comments to yourself. After all, you never know who is hiding in the dark." She released him, and smiled politely as he grasped his neck and tried to breathe. "Shall I send a carriage?" Her nephew asked as he walked over to the pool table. He made a perfect shot, as all of the balls fell into the holes.

* * *

"My Lady?" Celeste was pacing the floor of her bedroom, with Leon observing. "I want you to make the journey to Paris, and have my servants close up the townhouse there. Then I want you to accompany them to London, where you will open the townhouse located here in England." Leon frowned. "That will take the best of four months, my Lady." Celeste stopped pacing and placed her hands on her hips. "It is an order, Leon. Don't question me." He bowed. "Of course, Mistress, when do you wish for me to leave?" "Go tomorrow, as you will have a whole day to travel." "Of course, my Lady." Nodding, Celeste swept past him, leaving to find Ciel.'

She found the dark blue headed boy on his way to his study. "Whats wrong?" He nephew looked extremely irritated. "I don't want to talk about it." Celeste shrugged. "Fine, I wont make you. Whats the plan for the rest of the day?" Ciel shook his head. "Madam Red and Lau are here." Celeste stopped short. "Lau, as in, Chinaman Lau? As the one who is always trying to feel me up?" Ciel nodded. "Yes." Celeste walked faster. "I'm staying with you the rest of the day. To be honest, he scares me. A lot." The reached Ciel's study, and as they walked in, Celeste noticed that something was wrong. "Ciel-" She picked up the sticky sweet smell of knock out stuff*. Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground. A few minuets later, Sebastian knocked on the door. "Young Master?" As the demon butler soon realized that his master was not there, he caught the sweet scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms. It appeared that Celeste was with him. Glancing at the tea, he sighed. "It seems like the tea will go to waste then."

* * *

Celeste moaned as she woke up. With her head spinning and vision blurry, she was not in a good mood. Looking around the room, she put together the pieces. She was in a drawing-room, and from the various objects placed around it, the person who took her and her nephew was rich. Speaking of her nephew, she glanced to her side. Ciel was there, and he was bound tightly. Unlike Celeste, who had chains on her hands and feet, he had leather encasing his body.

"Ciel." He lifted his head up. She relaxed at seeing he was unharmed. The person who kidnaped them turned around, and her suspicions were put to rest. Azzurro Vanel, a drug dealer from the Italian Mafia had taken them. Celeste was pleased to see that her nail marks were still visible on the skin of his throat. That pleased feeling turned into worry, as when Ciel did not cooperate, the man stuck him. When he attempted to hit Ciel again, Celeste moved her body so she would take the hit, instead of him.

Back at the Manor, Sebastian was trying to find where his young Lord and Lady Celeste was, when he ran into Leon. The fey was eating an apple and staring out at the sky. The demon weighed his two choices. Tell Leon, and have him help, or save his master and the one who could be his mate by himself? In the end, there wasn't really a choice.

Celeste collapsed next to Ciel, exhausted. Azzurro hadn't taken kindly to her protecting her kin, and started to beat her for it. Covered in blood, she tried to shield her nephew, as she fell back onto the ground. "Aunt Celeste?" She turned so that he could see her eyes. "I am fine. This isn't the worst that has happened to me." The phone rang, and the drug dealer got into an argument with the minions on the phone. Celeste zoned out, till she heard Sebastian's voice, asking if they were there. Ciel responded with a "Woof" but Celeste found it hard to make any noise at all. She let out a loud whimper, that sounded a lot like a "Meow." "Very good young Master, Lady Celeste. I shall be there shortly."

A loud smack ran though the room. Azzurro had hit Ciel, and Celeste eyes narrowed. Gathering all her remaining strength, she leaped onto the man's back, and started to chock him with the chains around her wrists. He fell to ground, running out of air. The last thing the man saw, was an angle like creature covered in blood, above him with a halo of light around her white-blue hair, and a dark look in her eyes.

As the man fell, Ciel looked in awe at his aunt, as she killed all the men in the room. He knew that she was dangerous, he knew that she was manipulative, but he didn't know was how far she would go. And now, he knew. Glancing over to her, he cursed and hoped Sebastian wasn't playing. Losing all that blood couldn't be healthy for her.

When Sebastian arrived at the scene, he saw multiple dead bodies, his master tied up, and his mate covered in blood. Acting quickly, he made the body's look like they were fighting each other. Grabbing both Master and Mistress, he left, leaving Scotland Yard to clean up.

The next day, Celeste woke up, and stared out the window. She did regret spilling blood, but they threatened her only family left. Her Ciel. She tightened her hand around a ring in her hand. And nobody hurt her family.

* * *

**TBH, this was just a filler chapter. I also wanted to show how far Celeste would go, and how compatible she was to the demon, fey and two Blank she has as her mates. She isn't really incredible violent, only because her family, Ciel, was in danger. You will also see her manipulative side very soon. See ya next time. Hoped you enjoyed it. ~hiddenshadowsoul**


	5. History and Remorse

**OMGG. Thank you's to all of you awesome people for favoring/following. That really means a lot to me. And I'm glade you like the story. =D. So, my perverted Bff was totally annoyed that I hadn't reached Undertaker yet (as if you have't noticed, we're both HUGE fangirls of the Undertaker.) So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Also I'm making up false history to fit in with my story. So really none of this is real history. Its 'Shadow' history! **

* * *

"WHOA" Crash. Celeste only raised an eyebrow while Ciel facepalmed. "It wouldn't hurt, right Ciel?" She glared at her nephew, eye twitching. Ciel shook his head. "I assumed that taking in Grell would only inconvenience Sebastian, not us." Celeste sighed. "Thank goodness Leon isn't here. He would have killed Grell without a second thought." Ciel looked at her. "Aunt Celeste, I've been meaning to ask you something-" They were both distracted by Grell making a suicide attempt, only to be stopped by Sebastian. Celeste got up, shaking her head. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't bother me unless it is extremely important." Stepping lightly, she left the room. "Young Master, are you ready?" Ciel got up. "Do you feel like she's avoiding me, Sebastian?" He bowed. "Yes, My Lord." Ciel nodded. "Keep an eye on her." "My Lord."

* * *

Back in her room, Celeste collapsed against the door. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Being beaten only a few days ago, brought back rough memories for her. Outside of her room, she was strong. She had to be. But inside, alone in the dark? She wasn't anybody but her. And being her hurt like hell. Getting up, she wondered towards the mirror, placed directly across from her bed. Knowing that the part of the manor she was in was far form anyone, she let out a heart wrenching scream. Screaming again, she hit her hand hard against the mirror, hitting it till it was broken, and the glass laid shattered by her feet. Celeste fell down hard, and sobbed, glass cutting her skin, blood soaking through her clothing. Her hair became red, and tears of blood fell onto the ground. She gave on last scream, and submitted to the darkness. Her world stopped, as she blacked out.

* * *

"If Lord Ciel's family died in the fire, than who is Lady Celeste?" Grell looked entirely confused. Mey-Rin exchanged looks with the rest of the servants. "You must promise never to repeat this, ever! If Lady Celeste heard we were talking about this, she'd have our heads!" Grell nodded. "So, Lady Celeste is from France. But that's not all. She is related to Russian Royalty. Her mother was the oldest daughter to the French King and Queen. She married the second son of the Russian Emperor. But the sad part is, is that both of Lady Celeste's parents are dead. They died out at sea, leaving her orphaned at the age of nine. Because her mother was Princess Flora of France, and heir to the thorn, that meant that Lady Celeste is second in line, first, now, that her mother is dead. Her father was Prince Vitaly, second in line. His older brother was killed by assassin, so he was transferred to first inline. Now that her father is dead, Lady Celeste is heir to the Russian Throne. So her name is officially Crown Princess, Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau, of France and Russia. She has a younger brother, who has no interest in the throne's, preferring to let Lady Celeste rein. He's not fond of his sister." "Thats a lot of responsibility. So how is she related to the Earl?" Grell scraped his head. "Some Phantomhive's moved to France to escape the Queen. They then married into France royalty. Lady Celeste is the young Master's Aunt, removed four times."

* * *

The room was full of afternoon sunlight when Celeste woke up. Her whole body was covered in blood and glass. Groaning, she made her way up off the ground. Limping slightly, she moved into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror located there, she resisted the urge to shatter that one as well. Her long white-blue hair was turned red, as her blood settled there. Her skin was pale, and veins visible. Cuts with glass in them littered her skin, and blood still ran down her body. The lavender dress she had on was soaked with blood. Looking directly into the mirror, she screamed on last time. She knew that she was spiraling into a deep abyss, and the only problem, was that no one was going to save her. No one ever did. She was alone, except for one, who she loved.

* * *

Descending down the stairs was painful foe Celeste, but she managed it. To her complete surprise, her niece, Lady Elizabeth was there, dancing with Ciel. What most people didn't know, was that Celeste harbored a hate for Elizabeth and her family. Elizabeth's mother, Celeste cousin, three times removed, and Celeste didn't get along. Actually, Celeste didn't get along really with any of her relatives that lived in the Queen's reign, except for Ciel of course.

"So, she managed to get Ciel to dance." Sebastian turned his body to see his mate beside him. "Yes, did you know that the young Master couldn't dance?" Celeste hummed. "Of course I did. I dislike dancing, so I didn't push it onto him to learn. Neither did his parents." "My Lady, what is the contract between you and Leon?" Celeste threw him a dirty look. Smoothing down her dark blue dress, she replied "You will learn that, when you or Ciel tell me your contract." Snapping open her black lace fan, she hid her face. "Or when you tell me something of equal importance." Sebastian stopped playing the violin. He bowed to her. "I'm looking forward to that day.

**Short chap compared to others, but I will totally make up for it. UNDERTAKER! See ya next time!**


	6. The Madam and the Undertaker

**Heheh, guess what chapter this is, but I bet you already know. Are you excited, cause I am really excited! But I bet you aren't excited. =(. Its UNDERTAKER! He he. I don't own Kuroshitsuji so stop bothering me bout it.(0_o. )Or do I?! Joking! Thanks so much to those who favorited/followed. And thanks to Lunaconspiracy365 for reviewing. It means a lot to hear from people who like my writing.**

**A/N and random stuff**

"talking" and text

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

Letters and notes

* * *

**Ciel's Pov**

Ciel watched his Aunt who was deep in thought, gaze out the window. Turning his eyes to the letter in his hand, he sighed. As the carriage stopped, Sebastian helped him out, then Celeste, who barley noticed his help. Ciel sighed again, and made his way up to his townhouse, nodding when his butler told him of peace and quiet they would obtain without the rest of the servants. "Peace and quiet, huh."

Muttering under his breath, he turned the handle to the main sitting room, and encountered a soul shattering sight. His other aunt, Madam Red, her butler, Grell, and Lau were searching through the room, looking for tea leaves. Ciel then facepalmed when he heard the answers to why they were in his house. He then explained why he was there. The Queen had ordered him to find the killer, Jack the Ripper.

A few hours later, they were on their way to the Rippers latest victim. Ciel then encountered the Scotland Yard, who put up a fight with him being there. He then met with the Undertaker, who sent him on with a list for potential suspects. What he failed to notice, was that Celeste was not with them after they left Undertaker.

* * *

**Celeste's Pov**

Celeste gazed out the window. Her thoughts kept going back to when the Italian Malifa kidnapped her and Ciel. Her hand tightened around the ring in her hand. Despite her trying to draw attention away from him, and take the blows herself, he still got hurt. But she protected him, with selfish meanings as well. As Celeste went back over the memory, blue hair turned silver, eyes turned a dark blue, almost black, and skin turned tan. '_Rene. My precious boy. I have failed you, but I will not fail Ciel. I will put forth everything I have to make sure Ciel will be happy. I will not fail.' _Unknown to Ciel, a few tears slipped down her face. A memory of a laughing four year old entered her mind.

~Flashback~

_"Lady Oriel-Rousseau?" Celeste stood up. "Yes?" The doctor looked solemn as he talked to her. A few moments later, tears ran down her face. "There is nothing you can do? You, you cannot wake him up?" "I'm sorry, Milady, but only time and pray is what we have. We will look after the young prince as best we can, and keep him healthy. As soon as we know anything, we'll tell you."_

_~ Flashback end~_

The carriage stopped, jolting her out of her thoughts. As Sebastian helped her down, she gazed at him. Remembering what Leon said about her having multiple mates, she froze. Looking at the black haired butler, she suddenly smirked. She of course knew Leon was right, as she met one of her mates in England, when she was 15, attending a party hosted by Ciel's parents in honor of Ciel's second birthday, and future engagement to Lady Elizabeth. It was one of her few journeys without her mate/butler, but it was in her favor.

Walking after Ciel, she wondered how her mate would take it. He knew that she was also mated to a fey, that didn't bother him. But with Sebastian being a demon, that wouldn't go over well. There was also the manner of finding her fourth mate, as her mate had identified she was compatible with four mates. Celeste shivered when she thought of what he would say when he learned what happened to her while staying with Ciel. While Leon may not care, as normal for the fey, he would, in his own way.

Accepting the tea Sebastian gave her, she settled back to listen to the Queen's orders to Ciel. She hummed slightly at hearing the, Jack the Ripper story. Looking around at those in the room, she ruled out Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and herself. She knew that it was Madam Red and Grell. After all, she did gain some power from her mates. It would be suicidal for her not to have any defense for herself. As they all filed out to visit the last scene from Jack the Ripper, she pulled Madam Red aside.

"What do you want, Celeste?" the Madam glared at her. "Just wondering something, Madam. If you killed somebody, who would it be?" Madam Red took a step back. "What do you mean?" Celeste smirked, and stood in an intimidating way. "I think you know what I mean, Madam. Besides, your going to fall soon, and I'm going to be there to laugh at your grave. After all." Celeste turned and started walking outside. "You are digging your own grave. I always knew the color red would be your downfall." The woman paled. "Please." Celeste stopped and turned. She lifted back her head and laughed, her white-blue hair falling down her back like a waterfall. "Your asking me for help? How pathetic. I'd much rather watch you crash and burn, destroying the bond between you and Ciel. But then that would ruin the Phantomhive name, and mine as well." Madam Red reached out her hand to Celeste. "I can't. Please." Celeste smirked and crossed her arms. "My offer to you. I will help you get out of this grave your in. But you then belong to me. You do as I say, when I say. After all, you are the notorious Madam Red."

* * *

Looking at the crime scene, Celeste yawned. As she predicted, Madam Red took her offer, as the weak woman she was. Smoothing out her green dress, she waltzed over to Ciel, draping herself over him. "What are you doing?" At Ciel's embarrassed face, she smiled softly. "Can't I hug my nephew?" The person in charge looked at her. "And you are?" He asked, in the most insulting tone. Celeste clicked her tongue. "I am Crown Princess Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau, Heir to the French and Russian Thrones." The man paled. "You, are related to royalty, Earl Phantomhive?" Celeste tried to hide her smirk, but Sebastian caught it and smiled. It was a small smile, but still there. "Of course he is. I wouldn't have called him nephew if he wasn't. He is also related to Queen Victoria, distantly, but related, as all royals are.

They quickly finished their business and headed off to the next destination. "Aunt Celeste?" "Hmm?" "What was that about?" Celeste caught her nephew's one eye with hers. "What was what about?" Ciel frowned. "You discriminating the Scotland Yard." "Oh, that. They insulted me, and by insulting me, they insulted you. So I brought them down from their know it all position, and taught them their place. I got what I wanted." Ciel nodded.

As they arrived at the Undertaker's Funeral Parlor, Celeste found it hard to conceal her excitement. She kept still and quiet during the time there, fading into the background. She smiled when he shut up Madam Red and Lau, the leacher who wouldn't take no for an answer. She already had to wear her most puffiest dresses she had to avoid him touching her. When he grabbed Ciel to demonstrate what Jack the Ripper did, she shot a death glare at Madam Red and her butler, who both cringed. She also whispered into Sebastian's ear that she was visiting a friend, so that she wouldn't be riding home with them. Celeste also couldn't resist licking his cheek, giggling at the death glare sent his way. Soon they left, leaving her with the Undertaker.

"Hello, my mate. Where's the lion?" Celeste smiled as she walked over into her mate's waiting arms. "In France. He's getting my stuff and checking up on Rene." The Undertaker placed his head on top of hers. "How is he?" Celeste frowned. "The same. It's like he's waiting for something to happen. Last time the doctor said that he could hear us, and feel us." "Hmm. What's going on with you and the demon?" She winced when his nails dug into her arms. Unlike Leon, Undertaker had an extreme serious and soft side, displayed for her only. He was also extremely possessive. "He's my mate too."

* * *

**OMGG, cliftyy. I LOVE my Muse. Anyway I hoped you liked it. **_If you care to flame about themes and darkness and mates, go f**k yourself. I warned you like two times._** For those who enjoyed it, great! After all, FF is a place for people to write about their ideas for their topic, and for others to read. As before, I hoped ya liked it and see ya next time. Review please!**


	7. Closing in a Flourish and Red

**Hey, new chapter! Woo Woo! Sorry it took so long, I started To Be Human, and been watching Death Note and Black Butler. Did anyone else cry when at the end of season one when Sebastian was going to take Ciels soul, and Ciel said be brutal as you like, and let the crow have his remains? Yeah, I sobbed and cheered on Sebastian. A rainbow of emotions. I also loved the part where the Death Reapers team up. Hahaha! Again, thanks to all the people who followed/favorited. It really means a lot. So, heres a chapter. With the Undertaker! I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I just mess around with the characters! By the way, I'm not good at describing fighting scenes, so you won't see that. Sorry, but it gets boring to me. I'll make up for it! Promise, with an extra long chapter. I made line breaks, but I'm unsure if they'll show up. So if the topic changes idmititly, know that there was probably a line break.**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

"Your mate?" Celeste glared at the Undertaker, stepping away from him. "Yes. Remember, you're the that told me that I will have more than one." The Undertaker scratched his head. "Well, I didn't mean for one to be a demon. Go over your mates again, would you, sweetling?" Celeste huffed. "One is you, a Shinigami, next is Leon, a Fey/Fallen Angle, then there is Sebastian, a Demon. There." Undertaker rubbed his chin. "Well, I think your fourth mate is either another Shinigami or an Angel. As both Leon and Sebastian are categorized as dark, Shinigami are neutral, and Angles are ''light''. I would prefer another Shinigami, if you please."

Celeste hit his head. "Hey!" "You baka! I cant decide whose my mate, its chosen for me! You know, all that soul mumbo jumbo stuff?" Undertaker rubbed his head. "Yes dear." "Don't patronize me! But your right. Angles are incredibly stuck up. I can't believe Leon was ever one. Wait, yes I can. He stares into his reflection every time he passes a mirror. If I was mated to an Angle, I think said Angle would kill my other mates, then me, than it. Incase of us being ''unpure''. She hummed. "I dislike Angles." Undertaker nodded. "You said it my lady."

Celeste sighed. "I cannot wait till we can be a family. Its so, _empty_ in the Phantomhive Manor. I want children. I'm not growing any younger!" Undertaker gently wrapped her in his arms. "Yes, but your not growing older either. We'll spend immortality, together. After all, its better to be with someone, than alone." Celeste nodded. "Yes. Did I tell you what my grandmama asked me to do?" "No. What?" Celeste sighed. "You're not going to like it." "Tell me." "She wants me to come back to France and find an acceptable suitor to marry, then take over the rein of the Oriel family." Undertaker tightened his arms around her. "You can't. I won't let you." She nodded. "I sent Leon back to France, and to find my brother. We'll need his support to arrange him taking over."

* * *

"Your in a dress?" A look of horror crossed Celeste's face as she gazed at her nephew. He blushed. "It wasn't my idea!" Celeste stared. "I appreciate the fact you want to express yourself, but could't you find a more, calmer approach?" Madam Red placed her hands on her hips. "See here, Lady Celeste, we needed someone to investigate Aleister Chamber, for the Jack the Ripper murders. He may be the guy." Celeste smirked. "May be the guy? You don't sound so sure, Angelia." She swallowed nervously. "I am sure." "Good."

Glancing up at Sebastian, she asked "Did you bring my blue dress?" He bowed. "Of course, my Lady. "Thank you." Looking over at Ciel, she sighed. "As cute as you look, I'd must admit that I hope this will not be needed again. Do promise me that, would you, darling?" Ciel nodded. "I didn't ask for this anyway."

* * *

Celeste gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long white-blue tresses were braided and pinned into a bun shape. Her dark blue eyes were lined with kohl, and her lips were pinched till the were swollen with color and shape. Her dark blue dress suited her body nicely, and accumulated all her curves. It was a long dress, with a small sleeve. She had on long black gloves and a fan rested on her side. (Think Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast, without all the ribbon and waviness.) On her neck laid a simple back chain with a small silver and golden ring. On her head rested a small crown of silver and gold, inlaid with diamonds, emeralds and sapphires.

Smoothing down her dress, she left her room and descended down the stairs, her dress swaying with every step. Approaching the others, she couldn't help but blush at their looks of awe as they gazed at her. Turing her glance to Ciel, she fought the urge to coo over him. With hair extensions and a beautiful pink dress, he was, in a word, adorable. "Are we ready to go?"

* * *

Looking at all the party guests, Celeste sighed in boredom. After she entered the room, all the others dispatched from her into the crowed, leaving her to fend by herself. Now her she was, nursing a glass of wine, watching the others dance. Watching wistful, she didn't notice Sebastian walking up behind her. "Care to dance, my Lady?" Turning around, she smiled softly. "Of course." They both slipped into the waltz that was playing, almost too easily. "So, where is Ciel?" Sebastian smirked. "Trying to get information out of our host, who seems intent on calling her ''little robin''." Celeste giggled. "Well, better me then her. Excuse me, him." They both then stopped taking, too intent on enjoying the dance. When it was over, Sebastian bowed to her. "Well, you best be getting home. I must retrieve my young Master." Celeste nodded. "Sebastian?" He turned back. "I know that you only care because you have a contract, but thank you for doing everything you do. I don't think Ciel or I would have made it if it wasn't for you." He bowed once again, and left Celeste standing there, in a sea of dancers.

* * *

The next morning, the title of the newspaper reported that Jack the Ripper had killed again. Celeste exchanged a glance with Madam Red, who paled. Ciel stood up, and left the room with Sebastian. Grell was nowhere to be seen, and Lau and his sister were gone. Later that afternoon, Ciel and Madam Red were playing against each other in chess. Celeste watched unimpressed as Madam Red tried to get Ciel off her sent, and impress Ciel that she loved him and cared for him. Crossing her arms, she exchanged glanced with Sebastian, who obviously knew more than he let on. Celeste knew that tonight, would be crucial. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Ciel called her the Queen. "A Queen always protects her King. She does whatever it takes to keep him safe, including playing all the other people's parts." Pleasantly pleased and surprised, Celeste once again sent a death glare to Madam Red.

* * *

"So why are we standing in the freezing cold again?" Ciel had guilted her into putting on plain clothing to accompany him and Sebastian into guarding a future victim from an attack. Before he could answer, a scream sounded. All three ran to where the sound came from. Sebastian instantly covered Ciel's eyes, and pulled Celeste behind him. As Grell reveled himself to be a Death Reaper, she backed away.

Celeste noticed that there was a couple of ravens nearby. Coxing them from their perch, like she had seen Undertaker do a couple of times, she let them land on her arm. She spoke softly to one. "My name is Celeste, and I am the Undertaker's mate. There is a rouge Death Reaper not a few feet away from me. Please send someone from the office to deal with him. His name is Grell and has long gorgeous red hair and a custom death syth. Thank you." The raven looked at her, before flying off. She then turned her attention to the next one. She again spoke softly to it, aware of the battle behind her. "Undertaker, you will receive Madam Red as a visiter no later than two this morning. Be prepared. Love Celeste." The raven looked at her oddly, before flying away. Celeste glanced over to check on Ciel, and saw an interesting sight. Grell had killed Madam Red, and was once again trying to engage Sebastian in battle. She had to hold back a growl as she herd what he thought of _her_ Sebastian. Hers? When did he became hers? As she mooned over the question, a death syth struck Grell at the back of his head.

She glanced up and saw another Death Reaper, standing against the moonlight. Her cheeks grew hot as she flushed, moving her eyes over his figure. He had dark black hair slicked back, silver framed glasses, green-yellow eyes (customary of reapers), and wore a suit. With a groan, she realized that he was her forth mate. At least it wasn't an Angle. She wasn't aware she was staring till he approached are. "Are you Celeste?" She nodded. "Thank you for sending a raven. We appreciate the help. My name is William T. Spears. Do you wish for me to escort you back to your mate? Away from the demon scum?" At that he threw a death glare (hehe) at Sebastian. Celeste shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm stuck with so called ''demon scum''." She ignored the glare sent her way by Sebastian as she went on. "His master is my nephew. I won't get hurt." William bowed, and reached out to kiss her hand, with Grell hissing in the background.

As his lips touched to her skin, he came to the same conclusion she did. His eyes narrowed, and he glanced all around. She mentally sighed as she realized he was acting just like Undertaker did. He was analyzing for any threat that might come to hurt her in anyway shape or form. It took her nearly a week to calm Undertaker down, and he had a lot of control. He wouldn't even let her out of his sight for a few moments. Leon also didn't take it very well. But this situation was way worse. A battle had just been fought, she could have gotten hurt, and said people who fought were in the background. Said people were also a demon and a rouge Death Reaper. She huffed as he pulled her to his chest, sniffing her for blood. Celeste poked her head around his shoulder and gave Sebastian (who being a demon had already took Ciel home and came back) a look for help. He pulled her away from William, who then growled and ran at Sebastian. As the two men were fighting each other, Grell ran at her, and tossed her over his shoulder and started to run. So Celeste had to take desperate measures. She throw her head back and screamed in a high frequency voice. Undertaker had told her she could call them all together by emitting the sound. Both Sebastian and William broke apart and when they saw her thrown over Grell's shoulder, knocked him out and sniffed her over looking for blood. Undertaker arrived a few moments later, and facepalmed. As she tried to get to him, Leon arrived as well, wings out of his back and panting, but looking worried as well. Both of the late comers looked around, and when the spotted blood and a body, crowded around her. Smiling weakly at Undertaker, she said "You got your wish. My fourth mate wasn't an Angle. And with that, Celeste fainted, not wanting to be conscious anymore.

* * *

**Well, how did ya'll like it? More to come for the next chapter! Review and tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading! **_**~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	8. With Effort

**Oh My God, thank you so much to those who read my story, followed, favorited, and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. So, heads up, cause I really want to get to Season two of the anime, (Claude) I'll be doing two episodes in one chapter, maybe even three. I'll use line breaks, but I'll try not to bore you, and go over 2,500 words in one chapter. I'm also gonna be updating very quickly, as fast as I can because I am so inspired! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

As the sunlight hit her face, her eyes flew open. Celeste slipped out of bed, drawing a dressing gown over her. Walking over to a mirror, she glared at her reflection. Dark bags sat under her eyes, and her skin was devoid of color. She hit the mirror, recalling the details of the night before. As blood rolled off her hand and onto the carpet, the mirror cracked. Walking away, she rolled her hand into tight bandages. Gripping her hand tightly, she concentrated on healing it. It would be unfortunate for her if anyone saw what she had done to herself. A knock sounded at the door. "Go away!" The person who knocked chuckled. "You don't want to see me?" Celeste smiled. "You can come in, Leon."

The golden orange haired Fey walked in. At the look on his face, Celeste winced. He looked like he was going to give her a talk. "I have missed you, Celeste. But, even through I have missed you, I'm not pleased with you. You sent me away, just so you could figure out if Sebastian was your third mate, yes? You also failed to inform me that you were helping with Ciel, assisting the Queen's Watchdog. Therefore, you got hurt, and could have been killed, with me unable to help." Celeste gulped. "Yes, but I needed to do it, on my own. If you stuck around me, I couldn't have done anything. I get so angry with you. It seems sometimes you just don't care!" Leon growled low, and held her close to his heart. "I love you so much, my mate. It was so complicated, and I feared, so much that you would leave, once a human came into your life."  
Celeste descended the stairs, Leon right behind her, and stopped at the strange sight in front of her. Ciel was standing at the foot of the stairs, sipping a cup of tea. William was sitting in a chair, using Grell as a footstool, Sebastian was pushing in a cart full of breakfast items, and Undertaker was observing everything. Celeste made a mad dash up the stairs, to only be caught by Leon. "Were do you think you're going?" At that everyone glanced at Celeste. Will got up, after knocking Grell out again. "Your awake. How are you feeling?" Celeste tried again to run off, but this time was stopped by Ciel. "Let me go!" Ciel smirked. "I think you have some explaining to do." He let go of her and started to walk out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, as you promised me a game of chess."

Celeste gaped at him as he left the room, leaving her with her four mates. Scratching her head, she did the only thing she felt like she could do. Running into Undertaker, Celeste buried her head into his clothing, smelling his cinnamon and spice smell. She felt the deep rumbling in his chest as he chuckled. "Shy now aren't we sweetling? We're not going to hurt you, and you know that. Come out." Celeste made a deep whining noise in her throat. Suddenly she felt like she was sixteen all over again, and just met Undertaker. "Come out Celeste. Now." At the steel in Leon's voice, she knew she had no choice. Poking her head out, she gazed up at Sebastian and William, shy and embarrassed that they had seen her in a weak position. "Feeling better, sweetling?" Celeste glared at Undertaker. "Don't patronize me!" "Yes dear."

* * *

"So, how is this gonna work out?" Celeste was curled up between William and Sebastian, as they both were on protective mode. Leon smirked. "Well, both Sebastian and I can stay with you 24/7, unless Ciel calls Sebastian. However both Undertaker and William have jobs, so they will be complicated. But with a lot off effort, I believe we can make it work." Celeste hummed. Laying her head on Sebastian's shoulder, she started to drift off to the low conversation held between her mates. Yes, it would be complicated, but they'll make it work. They had to.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"So, whats this about? I don't fancy being taken out into the middle of nowhere!" Celeste, who was looking extremely pale, was sitting with Ciel and Leon in an open carriage, while Sebastian was driving. Behind them came the servants. "What do you know about bear baiting?" Leon paled.

As Ciel explained the mission the Queen sent him on, Celeste wasn't feeling so good. Her head spun, and nausea rose in her throat. As she started to heave, Leon noticed her condition."Stop the cart Sebastian!" As said butler did as was asked, and Celeste collapsed on the ground, heaving. "Love, are you ok?" As both Sebastian and Leon crowded around her, she nodded. "Yes. I had a headache, and hearing information about this case made me queasy." Sebastian nodded. "We're almost there. When we arrive, I'll make you a cup of ginger tea." Celeste nodded. "Merci, Sebastian." Leon swore under his breath. "When Celeste starts speaking in French, you know she's not feeling well." Sebastian nodded. "Is there anything else I, or Will and Undertaker, need to know about _our_ mate?"

Leon shrugged. "There's lots of stuff I could tell like when she gets extremely angry, she speaks in Russian, or when she can't sleep, she'll need a warm cup of milk with three teaspoons of rum in it. Or how about she used to suffer from extreme depression when she was in her teens." "Leon, s'il vous plaît ne pas se battre avec Sebastian ou si aidez-moi je vais vous ordonner de partir. Je veux juste y aller et faire avec ce cas.(1)" Celeste glared up at said man. Leon nodded. "Yes dear." "Ne plus me fréquenter!(2)"

As the carriages stopped in front of Lord Barrymore's Castle, a maid was out on the steps, waiting to greet them. She had short purple-white hair, pale skin, lavender eyes and wore a light purple dress with a long apron over her top. On her head was a white cap. As she introduced herself as Angela, Celeste spotted the glares thrown from her to Leon and Sebastian. After going over that and her name, Celeste reached a conclusion. Angela was an angle. Wrinkling her nose, Celeste sighed. When will a case Ciel gets, have nothing to do with any supernatural stuff?

Following the maid deeper into the building was the opposite of what Celeste wanted to do. But as Ciel braved it, she had to as well. As they entered the sitting room, she came to the sight of the Lord Barrymore whipping Angela. Now while she may dislike angels, no one deserved to be whipped, as well as insulted. Walking fast, Celeste intercepted a blow from the man, and blocked the angel from hits. As the man hit Celeste enough to draw blood, Sebastian interfered. "I'm afraid I cannot allow this to go on any longer." As Ciel and Sebastian distracted Lord Barrymore, Angela took Celeste away with her.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there, my Lady. Most nobility wouldn't even think of helping me. I hope my Lord didn't injure you badly." Angela had taken Celeste to a guest bedroom, and was gently cleaning the wound on her cheek. "It's fine. As long as your fine." Angela smiled, giving her a fond look. "That's very nice of you to say. Your very pure, my Lady. There are not many people like you." She mumbled the last part. Celeste frowned. "Did you say something?" Angela looked up. "No, my Lady. I'll bring you up some tea. Now why don't you rest." To Celeste, it sounded more like a command than a question. Her vision began to waver, and her head hurt. She felt out of place, and as she began to black out, she heard Angela whisper, "I'll keep you pure, as my duty commands it." Feeling a brief spark of pain, Celeste knew no more. Her last thought was she was blacking out way too much.

* * *

Celeste awoke to her room in Phantomhive Manor. The windows still had their curtains closed, and the only light was from a singular candle that lit the room. Getting up, she winced in pain as her back throbbed. Reaching behind her, she grouped around, trying to find what was causing her pain, when she felt feathers. Using both hands, she reached behind her, and came up the same feeling. Walking as quickly as she could, she walked in front of a mirror, and stopped dead. There behind her, was a pair of large, white, feathery, wings. So, Celeste did what any sort of radical person would do. She screamed.

* * *

**Well, ta da! I used google translate for the words in French, so please correct me if I'm wrong. I skipped most of the, well, all of the stuff with Angela, Pluto, etc. I disliked this arc very much. But, I hope I made up for it! Review please! If you have any ideas on what I should write or touch on, feel free to pm me.**

**(1)Leon, please don't fight with Sebastian or so help me I will order you to leave. I just want to get there and be done with this case. **

**(2)Don't patronize me! **


	9. Wings and Distractions

**Thanks to all those who have read my story so far, and have shown me it's not a failure. It really means a lot to me. Thanks to all those who, well you know what you did. R&R! Still bursting into tears and laughing every time I see Sebastian realizing he was to serve Ciel forever. Question: Did Ciel eat Elizabeth's soul? It seems like he did. Cried so hard that I couldn't speak for three hours at the last episode. I also laughed like a crazy person. The I watch Death Note and proceeded to do the same. I used google translate! Random laugh. Hahaha!**

* * *

**Celeste's Pov**

It only took a few moments before William and Undertaker burst into her room. Both stopped short at the sight before them. "Sweetling, when did you get those?" (1)"Yesli by ya znal, ty dumayesh', chto ya sprosit' vas? Ya khochu znat', kak, chert voz'mi menya yest' ugol kryl'ya na spine!" "Er, yes dear?" (2)"Don't menya opekat'." Will pushed his glasses up. "It appears she is speaking Russian. Leon did tell us she speaks French when she doesn't feel good, and Russian when she's angry." Celeste glared at them. "How am I here? Last thing I remember was going to sleep." Undertaker nodded. "Yes, you fell asleep and never woke up, till now. Leon had to bring you back. Feeling better?" Celeste nodded. "Still a little tired. Where's the others?" Will pushed up his glasses. "Leon is out trying to set a date to meet with the fey council as they wanted to meet you, Ciel is plotting with the trio, and Sebastian is dealing with ah, a problem." Celeste frowned. "So basically chaos?" Both males sweat dropped. "Yes dear." They both answered in unison.

* * *

As Ciel was placing his lamb and other objects into his miniature house, Celeste leaned her head close to his. "Hello Ciel." Said boy just nodded and kept on muttering under his breath. "So, what are you trying to do?" Ciel didn't even glance up as he answered her. "I got this camera and want to see who Sebastian thinks of most fondly that's dead." Celeste hummed. "Well, that's nice and all, but look at me for a second please." The thirteen year old did as asked and yelled in shock. Celeste clucked her tongue. "I'm not that bad-looking, am I?" Ciel shook his head. "You, you have wings!" Celeste sighed. "I aware of that." "You have fangs!" "Yes Ciel, I'm aware of tha-, what?" Reaching up her hand, she felt two sharpened canines. "Well, that was unexpected." The door opened and Sebastian entered with Ciel's afternoon tea. "Today my Lord we have earl gray served with an orange chocolate cake." He glanced up and saw his mate next to his master. "You have wings and fangs. I thought this might happen." Celeste glared at him. "And what, you just happened to not mention it?" Sebastian reached for her hand. "It means that, well I'll tell you when the others are here. I have no doubt that Leon knows, and that's why he's debating with the fey council."

* * *

"We're all here. What's wrong with me?" In the room was Celeste, Ciel, Leon, Will, Undertaker and Sebastian. Leon stood up first. "I've arrange a meeting with the fey councils. They want to meet all of us in three months time." Celeste nodded before hugging Ciel close to her. Said boy squirmed but gave up once he realized his Aunt had a death grip on him. Will glanced over to her. "I did as you asked, and they said what you want to do is entirely legal. It's up to the two parties involved." Celeste hummed. "Thanks Will." She then turned her face to Sebastian. "Now, please explain Sebastian." Sebastian cleared his throat. "I believe it's because your our mate. I assume you've gained a few other abilities?" Celeste nodded. "Yes, I heal extremely fast and I-" "Ciel do me a favor and leave. Now" Ciel got up after staring strangely at them. Celeste glared at Leon. Honestly, why did he have to go-" "Show me your arms." Celeste gaped at him. "Show me your arms Celeste. Now!" Slowly Celeste brought up her sleeves. "Are we done?" Leon set his mouth in a line, and threw water over her. "What the hell?" Looking at her arms, she paled. "Shit." The water had come off, as well as powder, reveling a huge scar on each of her writs. "What the hell Leon? You know I hate looking at those." Leon took her hands and carefully examined them. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I had to check." William glanced at the scars. "Something you want to explain?" Celeste glared at Leon. (3)"Teper', kogda ty prines v etot adskiy temu, vy mozhete byt' tem, chtoby ob"yasnit' etu chertovu laboratoriyu." Leon sighed. "When Celeste was a young girl, she was kidnaped and lab experiments were preformed on her. I was afraid that the scars might have opened, and she didn't tell me about it." Celeste huffed. "End of story." Sebastian sighed. "I suppose there is a lot of things you and Leon are not telling us yes? Then we'll wait patently till you can explain. But for now, lets work on pulling your wings into your body and hiding your fangs."

* * *

An ice festival? How fun!" Celeste twirled around Ciel's room, in a light blue dress, and black boots. "Yes, I suppose so. The Frozen Fair has an acceptable reputation." Celeste nodded. "So, it's just you, me and Sebastian?" "Yes Aunt Celeste." Both of them walked downstairs and approached the carriage Sebastian was waiting for them at. Celeste grinned. "I love snow. It's so pretty and sparkly. Like little diamonds.

* * *

"Wow, this is truly different." As Both Lord and Lady walked and stared at the shops set up on the frozen blue river, Celeste sighed. "What's wrong, my Lady?" Celeste pulled back to talk with Sebastian as Ciel told a shopkeeper that his products were fakes. "I feel like something bad is going to happen. And I just don't know how I'm going to shake off this uneasiness." Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. "I feel a little uneasy as well, but it's probably just our nerves over excited. Don't worry so much, Celeste." Nodding, Celeste started to walk away. "I'm going to look for a present for Ciel. I'll be back soon." Humming softly to herself, she started to browse the items, looking for something acceptable for Ciel. Walking over to examine something, she slipped on a pice of slippery ice. Falling towards the ground, she braced herself for the fall when someone caught her. As the person placed her carefully on the ground, Celeste looked up. Two figures were standing there, on about Ciel's age, the other a butler. The young boy had golden blond hair, and ice blue eyes, dressed in a green shirt, purple pants, and a large purple coat. The butler was dressed similar to Sebastian, with a black suit, but slightly different. He had golden eyes covered by silver glasses, and short uncontrollable hair. The boy chuckled. "That was rather clumsy of you Miss. Don't you look were you're going?" Celeste smiled softly. "I guess not, huh? Thank you for catching me." The boy nodded. "Yes, Claude saved you. He's good at the saving stuff right, Claude?" He bowed. "Yes, your highness." Celeste smirked. "Well, thanks to you as well, Mr. Claude." The boy laughed gleefully. "I'm Alois Trancy, Earl Trancy. Who are you?" Celeste smiled again. "Do you want the full title or the simple one?" Alois grinned. "The simple one!" Celeste curtseyed. "I am Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau of France and Russia. Pleased to meet you acquaintance, your highness." Alois clapped. "I like you Lady Celeste! Don't you Claude?" Said butler bowed. "I will admit, you are rather charming, my Lady." Celeste grinned. "I aim to please." Alois grinned. "Why don't you come with you? Claude was just about to take me home. It's getting far too cold." Celeste hummed. She knew that Leon was in Russia now, in a meeting with her grandparents who wanted to see if he was an acceptable butler, Will was working, Undertaker was working, and Sebastian was with Ciel. So, she was on her own. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Wow, what a beautiful place you have Alois. Such a fine garden." The young Earl grinned. "Yes, I pride myself on the best. Do you want some tea? Are you hungry?" Celeste nodded. "Yes, I am actually." Alois danced around her. "Then let's go find Hannah. She'll make us food." He then snapped his fingers and struck a pose. "Ole!" Celeste followed Alois as he led her through his home. It soon grew dark, and night soon fell. Alois had fallen asleep in Celeste's lap, and she gazed at him fondly while running her fingers thru his hair. As the clock struck 10:00, Claude entered. "It is bedtime for the young Lord. Will you need a carriage or will you stay the night?" Celeste yawned. "If it's not too much trouble, I would like to stay. It is not safe to travel at this time of the night." Claude bowed. "I'll have Hannah show you to your room. The young woman made her way in and showed Celeste to her room in the Manor. As Hannah made to leave, Celeste called her back. "Do you think you could help me? I'm not really good at untying my corsets. "Hannah nodded and smiled. "Of course, my Lady."

* * *

"Wake up Celeste! Wake up!" Celeste stirred as Alois jumped on top of her bed. "I'm up, I'm up." Alois jumped off. "Claude will bring you to the dining room when your dressed." He then ran off, leaving Celeste alone with Claude. "Tell me, Lady Celeste, did you not return last night to your home due to problems?" Celeste stared. "What?" Clause walked closer to her, and grabbed her chin. "I hope you will learn to trust me, (4)moya dusha sestra." He then walked out of the room, leaving Celeste pale. Breakfast was a quiet affair, and Celeste found herself feeling nausea after the first few bites. Alois looked said when Celeste informed him she had to return home. "But, you will come back, right?" Celeste smiled softly. "Nothing will keep me away. I promise." As one of the triplets drove the carriage back to Phantomhive Manor, Celeste grew nervous. Her leg started to jiggle, and Claude caught sight of it. "You look scared." He remarked, pushing his glasses up. Celeste sighed. "I told my nephew's butler I wouldn't be gone long. I've been gone for a night." Claude smirked. "Say the word and we can turn back to Trancy Manor. I can assure you none of us would mine your presence. Even the triplets speak of you highly. Celeste tried to smile, but to her horror found tears gathering in her eyes. "I guess I'll miss Alois. That's all." She looked out the window and found the scenery familiar. "Look, were almost here." As the carriage drove up the driveway(?), Sebastian walked out, waiting to see who was here. Claude helped Celeste out of the carriage, holding her delicacy. She wore a deep purple dress with a large emerald neckless, curtsey of Alois ("We match now!"), and a small diamond ring with the Trancy coat of arms, that identified her under the protection of the House of Trancy. Clause had remarked that Alois was strangely found of her, for an odd reason. Claude had also given a gift to her, in the shape of a ring as well, with a strange symbol on it. When she asked about it, he only said, "Moya dusha sestra." In the day they had spent together, the inhabitants of Trancy Manor grew found of Celeste, and Celeste grew found of them. As Claude helped her out, she met the cool eyes of Sebastian. "Lady Oriel-Rousseau, we had been wondering were you had gotten to." Celeste winced, as formal as Sebastian was, he never called her by her last names. Never. She felt Claude's hand squeeze her shoulder. "My Master wanted to make sure she arrived home safely. He apologizes for not accompanying her himself, and for not sending a messenger, but they both fell asleep, and by then it was too late. Sebastian nodded. "Thank you. Lady Oriel-Rousseau, the young Master is waiting for you." As he lead Celeste up the stairs, she turned back and smiled sadly at Claude, before disappearing into the house.

Sebastian stopped short once they were inside. "What the hell is wrong with you Celeste?" Celeste tossed her hair back. "I did nothing wrong. But I did find a playmate for Ciel, a boy around his age, named Alois. He's such an adorable boy and I-" Slap. Celeste looked at Sebastian with tear filled eyes, rubbing a now red cheek. (5)"Pourquoi?" He looked at her, face cold. "The world does not revolve around you Celeste. Next time, think." He walked away, leaving her standing still in the entrance hall. Running, she made it to her room before the tears started. Sobbing into her pillow, she felt the hole, the swirling mass of darkness slowly cover her body. Getting up, she grabbed herself, slowly rocking back and forth, calling inside her head for somebody to save her.

* * *

**Bam! Oh wow, three page! So sorry this took a long time to write, I was working on other stories. But now I have brought in Alois and Claude. I just couldn't wait for the second season, sorry! Of course they will only appear in minor flashbacks, and letters. Nothing Major till the second season. Ya'll are gonna hate me when we get there. And for the last paragraph, I'm playing into the Sebastian's a demon, Undertaker likes dead bodies and his research way too much, William is a workaholic, and Leon? Well, Celeste's gonna have some competition. **

* * *

**Russian**

**(1)If I knew, did you think I would be asking you? I want to know how the hell I have angel wings on my back! **

**(2) Don't patronize me**

**(3) Now that you brought this hellish topic up, you can be the one to explain the damn lab. **

**(4)My soul sister**

* * *

**French**

**(5)Why?**


	10. Realizations

**Hey, here a new chapter! Thanks so much to all those who followed, favored and reviewed. It really means a lot. R&R! Thanks! OMG you all are gonna hate me so much! Question: Which is you favorite paring with Celeste?**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

Celeste was walking the hallways of Phantomhive Manor, deep in thought. It had been a few weeks since she had visited Trancy Manor and met Alois and Claude. She had just gotten a tongue lashing from all her mates except Undertaker. He just squeezed her shoulder tightly with his nails, then let go, giving her a disappointed look. Leon was the most upset with her, calling her a child, unable to do anything and dependent on others, and worst of all, a spoiled brat who didn't care about anybody but herself. William lectured her and gave her a harsh look, saying only Sutcliff would cause this much trouble. Sebastian coldly addressed her, and proceeded to call her by her official name, Lady Oriel-Rousseau. He didn't tell anyone he hit her, and Celeste saw no reason to open that can of worms.

Sighing, she wrapped her hands around her belly. The seamstress had come by to make her a new dress for New Years, and told her she had gained weight, especially around her breast and stomach area. Unsettled, she had seen a doctor, who confirmed her suspicions. Celeste was a over month pregnant, and would be due in August. Humming softly, she made her way throughout the empty Phantomhive Manor. Ciel was gone with Sebastian and Pluto on a case for the Queen, and the servants were given a day off.

Passing in the entrance hall, a knock came at the door. Celeste walked over and opened it. As she reveled the man outside, she grinned. "Hello, Elijah." The dark-skinned man bowed. "My Princess." She smiled. "Come in, you'll catch your death outside. Elijah smiled. "I brought along a couple of people. Mind if they join us?" Celeste shook her head. "Of course not.

* * *

"So, what have you found out, Avon?" The mint-haired man grinned. "The Queen of England sure is paranoid. Everything about her has a purpose. Nothing secret slips out of the castle. She is not afraid to kill to keep herself safe." Elijah smirked. "You won't believe what Maven found out, my Princess." Celeste nodded to the red-haired man to begin. "She has an Angle for a butler. Not one of those nice ones, but one obsessed with purity and goodness. I'm not one to doubt you or your father, milady, but it sure is gonna be hard to take Queen Victoria out." Celeste tapped her fingers against her chair. "Then we must get this angle away from her. We need to find out what this, this thing is planning. If they did sabotage my parent's ship, then maybe they killed more than one family."

As Avon and Maven talked, Elijah looked over at his Lady. "So, find all your mates?" Celeste groaned. "Yes, I did." The raven haired man chuckled. "What happened?" Celeste spilled to him, while he stroked his chin. "Well, I guess keep doing what you're doing. However, don't tell them about you carrying a child. If they haven't figured out that your with child, then they don't deserve to know. Or at least that's what Rosa said." Celeste smiled softly. "How is your mate?" Elijah grinned. "She's with our third child. She's gotten a little bossy, but her mom put her in her place. Right now she and the little ones are staying with her parents." "If you want to stay with them, I will gladly let you go." Elijah shook his head. "I owe a debt to your father, and swore to repay it. I will serve under you for the rest of my life, milady. Besides, I have an excuse to go somewhere when she wants me to tell my opinion of her knitting."

* * *

As Celeste watch the three men drive away, she reached down and cupped her belly. It had only a small, subtle swell to it. Closing the door, she walked back into the dark and lonely Manor. She went up to her room, to receive a package for Ciel's birthday. She had hoped to give it to him that morning, but Leon went back to the Fey's, and Sebastian conveniently, forgot to wake her. Their cold shoulder had been going on for a while, and it was slowly depressing Celeste. But after all that, Alois and Claude sent her letters, and she sent letters back as well. She slowly was thinking of Alois like a son, and Claude a brother. Celeste always wore the rings they gave her on the black chain that also had her gold ring on it. As the clock struck eleven, Celeste made her way up to bed. It was getting late, and Ciel and Sebastian were probably staying at the townhouse. Slipping into her cold, lonely bed, she tried to resist the tears that always seemed to come out when she was alone in the dark.

* * *

The next morning, she was awoken by Mey-Rin, who helped her pack things. Ciel had a case that required him to stay in London. She placed the late gift to him at his plate, and started to sip tea. She didn't have to wait long, as Ciel came downstairs with Sebastian behind him. As he sat down, he noticed her gift. "Aunt, is this from you?" Celeste nodded. "I forgot to give this to you yesterday. I apologize." As Ciel opened it, his eye grew wide. "Is this what I think it is?" Celeste nodded. "I thought you would like to become closer to your ancestors by giving you the other family name. I know this is kind of forward, but you don't have to answer me now. The option is open anytime." Ciel nodded. "It is very considerate of you, but I must decline. It would be rather unseemly of me to accept this offer, as well as an offense to my parents." Celeste's smile wavered, but she nodded. "I understand." Ciel smirked as he held up a coupon for his favorite sweet shop. "I will, however enjoy this. Thank you." Celeste nodded, before sipping tea.

When they arrived at the townhouse, Celeste went upstairs to rest. She had sat next to Sebastian on the ride, and not once did he comment on her condition. It was rather hard being pregnant, as she was very emotional. She wasn't very hungry, and only really had tea. It kept hitting her that no one cared about her, and that she was just empty space. Pulling the covers over her head, she sighed. At least Alois and Claude cared enough about her to send letters. Sleeping onto sleep, she felt a tear run down her face. She had no more tears left to cry.

* * *

Waking up four hours later, she heard commotion. Smoothing down wrinkles, she walked downstairs and met a strange sight. She then walked back up, as no one had noticed her presence. When the clock struck eleven, Celeste went to the kitchen, seeing that it had a supply of peppermint tea. As she made her tea, she was startled by a man sitting behind her. Dropping her tea, she backed up into the wall. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss. I am Agni, Prince Soma's butler. May I ask who you are?" Clearing her throat, she replied, "I am Lady Celeste, Ciel's aunt." The man bowed. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance. Do you need help with anything?" Celeste shook her head. "No, thanks for asking." Agni stood up. "Then let me make you a new cup of tea. You shouldn't be on your feet long, in your condition." Celeste froze. "My condition?" Agni nodded. "Your pregnant right?" Celeste nodded. "How could you tell?" He chuckled. "Most nobles hate peppermint tea, and women drink it when they are expecting because it settle's their stomachs. Also, your dress in somewhat rumpled around you waist, indicating you are not wearing a corset. Some women chose to go without when they are carrying, in fear of harming their child." Celeste chuckled. "Well, your now the second one who knows." Agni faced her, handing her a cup of tea. "I am honored. I am guessing this is a secret child?" Celeste nodded. "I would be appreciated if you wouldn't tell." Agni bowed. "On my honor."

The next few days were rather different for Celeste. Prince Soma was rather noisy, and was dead set on annoying Ciel, which worked. An annoyed Ciel however took it upon himself to take it out on other people, and had yelled at Celeste three times already. Celeste had in turn grown close to Agni, as he confided in her why he was in England. As they week descended in a close with the curry competition, Celeste was exhausted physically and mentally. She had met the Queen's Angle butler, and he to told her what Angela said to her. That she was pure, and it was his duty to keep her pure.

* * *

Celeste was rather tired as Ciel brought her along to see Undertaker after a few weeks. Ciel had told her that she was to accompany him on his mission for the Queen, this time. So she looked as Undertaker was buried in salt, and Grell was making kissy faces at Sebastian. Sighing, she sat down and waited for something to happen.

Crouching in the bushes with the three others, Celeste felt tears well up. Undertaker hadn't noticed that she was pregnant either, and the only person left to guess was William, and she hadn't seen him in over a month. She followed the others into the cult facility, and was unsuspecting of the horrors that would come to her in the next few hours.

Celeste walked away from the others, uncaring if they noticed she was gone or not. Her heart shattered into shards. Tears she thought were gone ran down her face as she started to run. Everything hurt, everything was so different. "Sebastian." Celeste sobbed as she hugged herself. She knew that he had a method of getting things out, but his method, broke her heart. He had sex with a women, not twenty feet away from her, his mate. Curling up in a ball, she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Ever since the day my parents died, I knew that I had to step up. I was groomed by my grandparents to take the spots my parents had. I was forced to grow up too quickly, while my younger brother who was banned from having my place, didn't have to do anything. I met Leon when I was twelve. I was in the village close to the Russian palace. He looked lonely, and he didn't have a job, so I offered him one. Soon he became my butler. When I was thirteen, I was kidnapped and thrust into a lab and experimented on. They forced all kinds of materials into my body, trying to discover the secrets of immortality. I was lucky when seven months later the lab burned down, and I escaped with a boy called Rene, who became my adoptive brother. My grandparents took him in, and trained him to become a prince. When I was fourteen, he was poisoned and forced into a coma. He hasn't woken up yet. I then traveled to see my distant family, the Phantomhive's, when I was sixteen. There I met Undertaker, who told me I had mates. I then started to hope that I wouldn't be married off to someone I didn't love, and I could have a family. I never had a perfect life, but it was better than many people, and for that I'm grateful._

Celeste woke up in a start, her head in Undertakers lap. Next to her in Sebastian's was Ciel. "What happened?" Will answered her. "An angle took both you and Ciel. Well, it took you because you ran off. Honestly, what were you thinking Celeste. You can't just run off every time you get angry." Celeste sat up. "Is that what you think? Well, I don't know about you, but I heard my mate fucking someone, so excuse me for being upset." She then turned her attention to Grell. "Get me out of here, NOW!" The death reaper gapped her and ran out, leaving three of her mates to stare at the sky.

* * *

**Da ta! Hope you like it, reviews fire up my muse! See ya next time!**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul**


	11. Truth and a Letter

**New Chapter! Woo Woo! Thanks to all those who have followed and favorited. Ya'll mean the world to me! *sniff, sniff* Ok, I'm aiming to have the first season done in like one or two chapters. I know I keep saying this, but ya'll are totally going to hate me. Or want to go off in a corner and cry if you love or really like the story. I know I did when I figured out what I wanted to happen. Gosh, I'm going to cry I think. Well, here we go! All I ask of you -tPotO fits the chapter. So quick info, listen to Disney's Mulan and in the end of the song, she sings "Scarier than the Undertaker.. Haha.**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

Grell set her down, not even a few feet away from the Grim Reapers library. Nodding to him as he went back, she ran down the street. Finding a portal to return to the human world wasn't hard, as they were everywhere. Celeste walked out onto the streets of London, tears blurring her eyes. She soon found herself in front of the townhouse, stumbling blindly. As the door opened, Celeste welcomed sweet darkness.

"Celeste, Celeste can you hear me?" "Yes, Lady Celeste if you can hear me, Prince Soma, wake up!" Celeste blinked her eyes opened, and gazed at the figures of Agni and Prince Soma. "Thank the gods, you have awakened." Agni muttered a prayer as the Prince leaned over her. "How are you feeling, my Lady?" Celeste pulled herself up, and put a hand to her head. "How long was I out?" Agni looked at her. "For about three hours. My Prince, could you excuse us? I am afraid it is rather late, and you need your rest." Soma looked at his butler. "Will she be fine?" Agni bowed. "Of course, my Prince." As he left, Agni looked at her. "Your child is alright, Celeste. Where is Earl Phantomhive? I would assume he is with you?" Celeste shook her head. "I, I don't know. I can't remember." Agni looked at her. "Who am I?" Celeste frowned. "Agni?" He nodded. Celeste looked at her hands. "I remember why I am here, that I was hurt, I don't know." Agni nodded. "I'll send a messenger to the young Lord. Rest."

Celeste woke up to the sound of arguing. Pulling on a dressing robe, she crept down the stairs to see an angry Prince Soma, a stoic and upset Agni, a neutral Ciel, and a cold looking Sebastian. "Ciel, you can't possibly take the Lady with you now! She's hurt and needs rest." Ciel tapped his cane. "Then maybe she shouldn't have run off from the Manor." Agni stepped forward. "We don't mind her here, Earl. We can care for her. Besides, she is in a delicate condition. She can't move now or she lose the-" He stopped. Sebastian's eyes widened and Celeste's heart stopped. Ciel looked up. "What did you say?" Agni gulped. "I said she can't move now or she lose her, er, lunch." Prince Soma glared at his butler. "Agni, I order you to tell me. Now!" Celeste gasped, and ran upstairs, trying to find a way out of the house before they caught her, escaping out the servants entrance. Agni paled. "Please, I beg of you, don't ask me to tell." Soma glared. "Now!" Agni sighed. "She's with child. Celeste is carrying a child. She can't be moved or she'll lose her baby." Soma's jaw dropped, Ciel threw his cane on the floor, and Sebastian darted upstairs, trying to get to his pregnant mate.

* * *

**Sebastian's Pov (cause I can)**

His heart stopped when he realized Celeste wasn't in the house. Her sweet scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms lingered in the house, but it was soon fading. He collapsed onto his knees. It wasn't the mark of a good butler to not attend to his Master, but for once, he didn't care. He had failed her, the one meant for him. He had to find her, he had to hold her. He chuckled bitterly when he realized her knew something was off with her, but her was to distracted to figure out what it was, and too angry over her being near another demon, another unmated demon. His sweet, strong mate was with a child. Now she was lost in the dark streets of London, where anything could happen to her and the precious life she carried within her.

He then returned to his Master, who ordered him to return to Phantomhive Manor at once. During the carriage ride, he smelled the salty scent of tears. He glanced over to see Ciel holding tears in his eyes. "My lord?" Ciel gave a watery chuckle. "While she may be your mate, Sebastian, she is my Aunt. She is carrying my cousin, alone in the dark streets of London. I don't believe you know this, but those papers she gave me for Christmas, were adoption papers. She wanted to adopt me, give me a family. I declined because of my pride, but I wanted to say yes. I owe her an apology." He looked out the window. "When we get back, contact Undertaker, William, and Leon and go search for her. I can manage while you go." Sebastian looked at his master. "My Lord."

He went to Undertaker first, as he could get Will. As he went in, Undertaker came out of his coffin. "Ah, Sebastian, have you found Celeste yet?" He glared at the other man. "We've failed out mate. We've failed out pregnant mate." Undertaker lifted his head, and his green-yellow eyes stared almost deadly at Sebastian. "What did you say?" His voice was serious, and almost cold. Sebastian lowered his head. "Our mate is on the streets of London, carrying our child." Undertaker growled low, and his death syth appeared in his hand instantly. He swung it at one of his coffins, destroying his shop in instant. Sebastian caught his arm. "We need to find her. You get Will, and I'll get Leon." The silver-haired man nodded and Sebastian left.

* * *

**Celeste's Pov**

She ran. How far, she didn't know. After time passed by, she made it out of London. She collapsed on the side of the road, tears falling. She grasped onto her neckless. "Love never dies, love never falters." As she laid on the ground, she thought she saw a man approach her. "Claude." "Sleep, moya dusha sestra. I will protect you. Celeste reached out her hand to touch his cheek. "Claude." Darkness clouded her vision.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" "Yes, your highness. She has a fever, but it will pass." "It's great that you found her when you did, eh Claude? I can't believe she's having a baby and she didn't tell me." "I have found a letter addressed to you behind your dresser. I believe its from her." "Oh, well she's forgiven then." "Your highness, I think she's waking up." Celeste blinked her eyes, and found herself in a different bed again. By the bedside was Alois and Claude, both looking slightly worried. "Your awake, Celeste, your awake!" Alois struck a poise. "Ole!" Claude bowed. "You gave us quite a scare, Celeste." She nodded and spoke, her voice slightly horse. "How long was I out?" Claude pushed up his glasses. "A few hours." Celeste nodded. "Can you bring me stationary and a pen? I wish to write a letter."

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor, No Pov**

Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker and William were all gathered together in the study of Ciel. All were silent as they hadn't found any trace of her in London. It had been three days, and so much had happen. Ciel was arrested for selling drugs he didn't know about, and Sebastian was toruted by Angela. They then put a stop to that, and fought Lau and his sister. Leon was still angry and did something none of them were happy about. He broke away from the mateship, claiming if he couldn't have Celeste to himself, than no one would. The fey council took him away and apologized, as he being away from his realm had damaged his brain, and made him go mad. Now they were all mad with worry, as they all feared the worse. A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" "It is Mey-Rin and I have a letter, yes I do."Ciel groaned. "I don't care, take it away. "Young master, it is from Lady Celeste, yes." Ciel stood up. "Bring it in!"

All four of them gazed at the letter, closed with wax in the shape of the royal ring of Russia. "Open it, my lord." Ciel reached for his letter opener and slit the wax. All of them crowed around to read the letter.

* * *

_**My Dear Mates(and Ciel)**_

_** Please forgive me. I couldn't bare to stay any longer. As you may know now, I am with a child. I am sure you are wondering why I haven't told you. I just assumed that as my mates, you would know instantly. I guess I was wrong. I felt caged, like a bird. You treated me like a child, forgetting that I am perfectly capable to take care of myself. You gave me a cold shoulder, and made me feel worthless. Claude, as well as Elijah, convinced me you were in the wrong. I do suppose I wasn't entirely right, but that gave you no right to treat me like you did. I was scared, and you did nothing. My grandmamma often told me love was for fools. I am inclined to believe her. Make no mistake, I love you, but time away will do us all good. I will be back before my fourth month of carrying, so until then don't bother looking for me, as I will know. Continue on as normal, and time shall pass quickly. I also know what Leon had done, and I ask, watch out for him. A fallen angle is a dangerous thing, so do be careful.**_

_**Sebastian, do keep an eye on Ciel. Protect him until the time comes to take his soul. I still have no idea what your contract is, but please, look after him. I won't forget what you did to me, but I will forgive it. It hurt to be so close to you, four days ago, but I had no choice. Try not to kill the servants, yes?**_

_**Undertaker, make me a coffin, would you? I don't think I will use it, but I need something to burry my ashes in when I ''die''. I would like rosewood, with a silk interior. You can design the rest. I hope that will keep you busy, until I see you again.**_

_**William, please try not to take everything out on Grell. All in all, he is still a death reaper trying to do his job, with a lot of distractions. Don't get all caught up in your work. Besides, get to know the other men, as you all are stuck with each other as well as me for entirety. **_

_**Ciel, I have no doubt you are reading the letter as well, so just in case you fulfill your contract with Sebastian, here's what I want to say. I hope your contract was worth it, giving up your soul. Don't think of me, bitterly, will you? I have always thought of you as a son, as you have grown on me, ever since I say you as a baby. I wish we had more time together, and I will always love you. If you don't die before I see you again, I will miss you. Keep a level head, and you shall do fine. After all, you are the proud Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, of House Phantomhive.**_

_**I love you all, dearly. I will miss you, and also watch the time go by. ~Think of me, think of me fondly when we say good-bye. Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try. We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, spare a thought for me.~**_

_** Love, Celeste**_

* * *

**Ya, remember when I told you, ya'll would hate me? Here's part of it. I have two parts of two different songs in my writing. So if you identify it, I don't own it, k? Well, I think I'll finish season one tomorrow or tonight, depending if I have time. Who am I kidding, I have loads of time. See ya next update! Yay!**


	12. The End of a Chapter

**OMG I think I'm gonna cry! Here's the last chapter of Season 1! I would like to thank all those who have favorited and followed. I may or may not make season 2 a new story, so yeah. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

"Claude, why can't we go to London?" "Your highness, London is burning." "Burning? I want to see it! Take me there to see it, would you Claude?" "Your highness I don't think that's wise." "It's an order Claude!" "Yes, your highness." Celeste walked over and closed the door, blocking out the rest of their conversation. Looking out the window, she sang, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair Lady." Walking over to the window, she opened it, observing the distance from the ledge to the ground. Carefully, she leaped down, her skirt bellowing about her. Celeste sighed. Things were about to get complicated.

* * *

As people rushed behind her, screaming and tying to escape the dying city, Celeste walked forward, her white-blue hair streaming behind her, and her white dress a purity among the red. "Milady." She turned and found three men behind her. The mint-haired man and reaper, Avon, the redhead and fay, Maven, and, the raven headed demon Elijah. "Are we ready, gentlemen?" "Yes, Milady!" She turned and faced forward, her back to them. "After twenty-nine years of planing and plotting, it is now time to make my fathers dream come true. To rid England of the dictator they call a mother; Queen Victoria."

As they walked to the castle, Celeste started to glow till she released her wings that now had a slight blue tent to them, and her crown appeared. No one would see her wings if they went a supernatural, but everyone saw the crown. The men placed a hand on their swords, ready to fight. They made their way up the steps, and started to fight guards. As they pushed they way inside, they discovered that the Queen was already dead. Elijah walked over to her. "Your orders, Princess?" Celeste sighed. "Get out of here and return to France. The the Queen what has happened, and to expect talk of a war. This is a prime example when an Angle is too obsessed with goodness, it turns to be worse than evil.

* * *

Celeste walked quickly out of the room, slightly upset. She made her way out they way she came in, and stopped at the sight in front of her. Ciel was bleeding heavily, and Sebastian stood over him smirking. He then picked him up, after saying a few words and bowing. Celeste stepped forwards. "I am still rather curious, Ciel, what is you contract?" Both demon and Master turned to face her. Ciel was stoic, "Aunt Celeste." While Sebastian had a mask up. "Celeste." She smiled sadly. "I guess I'll never see you again, huh Ciel?" The young lord looked at her. "How do you know that?" Celeste smirked. "My father had a contract with a demon, and my mother had one with a fey. I know a fulfilled contract when I see one. Yours is close." Ciel smiled softly. "You always were amazing, Aunt Celeste. I regret not being able to live longer." Celeste walked forward. "My contract with Leon died the day he wanted it to. The difference with a demon convect and a fey, is that a fey can break his/hers, and in exchange, they get the masters aurora. It's like a collectors piece. They love to show it off, like a new shoes." Ciel nodded. "In exchanged for my soul, Sebastian must help me execute my revenge against whoever killed my parents and burned down my family home."

Celeste sighed. "So it was that Angle after all, huh. He killed my parents as well, sinking the ship they were on. When I found out about it, my anger summoned a demon. I refused the contract, saying I wanted to do it on my own." She looked up, meeting Ciel's eyes with her own. "I never wished to say good-bye to you, but I must live by fate and its minions. Adieu Ciel Phantomhive. (1)Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau un jour, mon neveu chéri. Je t'aime, mon fils." She then turned and walked away, tears filling her eyes. She held a hand above her heart as she repeated what her mother told her often.(2) "Le destin est une chose délicate, mais votre destin vous mène à l'endroit où le destin le veut. Puissiez-vous trouver votre destin le long de la route du destin, Ciel Phantomhive! (3)Rencontrons-nous à nouveau!"

* * *

Celeste wandered along the streets of fiery London, stroking her belly. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, as they would be an insult to Ciel's memory. She walked around the dead bodies lying on the ground, lives that were lost due to an ideal of purity. Celeste came across a young boy, weeping next to his dead mother. Bending down, she spoke softly to him. "Hello." He sniffed. "Hello. Can you help me wake my mother?" Celeste smiled sadly. "This is a sleep she'll never wake from. Be happy for her. Her dream is forever." He rubbed his hand against his eyes. "Is she happy?" Celeste nodded. "Yes. Come with me, and after the fire I'll help you find your relatives." "The boy sniffed. "I don't have anybody else. The called by mom a whore. What's a whore?" Celeste's heart shattered as she looked over the tiny boy. "Never you mind. Please come with me. I'll take care of you." The boy nodded. "Promise?" Celeste smiled. "Promise." She knelt down, getting ashes in her dress, and reached out her arms.

Picking the boy up, she was surprised that he wasn't as heavy as she thought. He reached up and played with her crown. "Are you a princess?" Celeste chuckled as she walked out of the alleyway. "Yes, I am." The boy snuggled against her. "Then where is your prince? Mother said that all princesses have princes." Celeste smiled sadly. "Doing what princes do. Whats your name?" The boy yawned. "Mother called my Samuel. I like Sam better." He then fell asleep, as Celeste walked on. As she walked into another street, she smiled. There in front of her was a group of grim reapers, reaping souls that died. She walked closer, chucking softly as Grell was handed his death scythe back by Will. Undertaker sat next to him, leaned in his scythe. Celeste called out a greeting, walked even closer. All the reapers turned to look at her.

Instantly Will and Undertaker were by her side, asking forgiveness. The rest of the reapers departed, seeing as they needed a moment. Celeste held out her hand to stop the flow of apologies. "Enough. Besides, you'll wake up Sam, and the poor boy's had a long day." Will looked at the boy. "Ah, his mother was on the to-die list." Undertaker placed a finger on her cheek. "Are you ok?" Celeste nodded. Will pushed up his glasses. "I would make you go back to the reaper's headquarters and wait there, but we cannot have someone escort you. Too many souls to reap. Celeste nodded. "That's alright. Claude! Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stalk someone?" The spider demon leaped down. "My apologies Celeste. The young Lord asked me to follow you." Celeste nodded and turned to face the reapers. "Claude will take me back. Along with the child." With that, the demon lifted her up in his arms and disappeared.

* * *

"Celeste, wake up." The woman woke up with a start, and looked around. "Claude, where am I?" "In a dream like state. I'm sorry for doing this, but it is needed." Celeste's head started to hurt. "Claude, what are you doing?" "I'm terribly sorry, but your memories need to be taken away, to ensure that you and the demon and reapers belong together. This happened every time someone finds their mate." "Claude it hurts! Please, please stop!" "I won't make you forget the baby you carry or the child that you now take care of, but everything else is free game. Sleep well, my soul sister."

* * *

As Celeste fell asleep, he placed the child she took responsibility of next to her, then left the room. He then pulled out the Earl Phantomhive's ring that carried his soul and kissed it. Claude smirked. Everything was in place, and the game was ready to begin.

* * *

On an island in the middle of nowhere, Sebastian flew into a rage. Someone, or something had taken his meal, and he was not happy. Not happy at all. Their was also the matter of fact his mate had ignored him, and still smelled like unmated demon. As far as he was concerned, things could not get worse. Nothing could compare to this rage. Nothing at all.

* * *

**The end! Of season 1! Yay! I really hope you liked this chapter, it took me a long time to decide if I wanted to kill of Celeste and have her resurrected, or lose her memory, or just go along with everything. See ya next time! Review if you dare!**

**French**

**(1)**

**Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. May we meet again someday, my darling nephew. I love you, son.**

**(2)**

**Fate is a tricky thing, but your destiny leads you to where fate wants it. May you find your fate along the road of destiny, Ciel Phantomhive!**

**(3)**

**Let us meet again!**


	13. Cast Interviews part 1

**Yo! What up my peeps? So, this isn't an actual update, sorry, but I'm bored and I thought, hey! Why not do one of those Q&A with the characters of my story?" Fun! So, enjoy and laugh!**

* * *

"**Welcome one, welcome all! To By Starlight Q&A! With guest appearances by the cast of To Be Human, and Different Dimension! I am your host, the author, Hiddenshadowsoul, here to ask some of these people questions, about their personal life. Now, lets go to the star of By Starlight, Miss Lady Celeste!"**

**HSS: Welcome to da show! *opens arms out***

_**Celeste: I'm glad to be here.**_

**HSS: How are you feeling, milady? Are you upset that Claude took your memory?**

_**C: Said butler did what? Was that even in the script? I thought Ciel loses his memory!**_

**HSS: Spoilers! Sorry, I guess you wouldn't know, if he did take them.**

_**C: He is so dead. *Pounding fist into palm***_

**HSS: Anyways, tell us how you felt about Leon being cast out. Do you know why?"**

_**C: I heard he quit because he disliked where the plot line was going. Also he was being cast as an OC in To Be Human. I am somewhat sad he left. He was, as you would say, the class clown.**_

**HSS: Well, spoiler! Ha, ha. Anyways, what is your opinion on Sebastian? William? Undertaker?Grell?**

_**C: Sebastian is just one hell of a butler, William is like the love child of Sebastian and Claude except with tame hair, Undertaker is just plain awesomeness with a dash of crazy, and Grell? He's my GBFF! LOVE HIM! Dude can rock heels and red!**_

**HSS: IKR! Grell is like, the best! BTW, what does GBFF mean?**

_**C: Gay Best Friend Forever. Duh. *rolls eyes***_

**HSS: Last question. Where is the author going with the plot-line?**

_**C: I can't tell you that! All I know is that it's gonna be fuckin fantastic! Hey, did you hear about that new Once Upon A Time episode? There putting in Elsa and Anna. From Frozen! How cool is that man! Only no one I know likes the show.**_

* * *

**HSS: I watch it. Thanks for talking with us girl! Up next, the one, the only, UNDERTAKER!**

_**Sebastian: My young master informed me I was to go next. Undertaker is still trying to get the rest of the cast to tell him jokes and eat dog shaped biscuits.**_

**HSS: Seriously? Well, nice to have you here Sebby-chan! Or do you prefer Bassy?**

_**Sebastian: I prefer nether. *Smiles shit eating smile with closed eyes***_

**HSS: Creepy, man. Anywhoo, tell us how you really feel about Celeste? Our readers want to know!**

_**S: She is an admirable young Lady. I am pleased to be working with her. But I must confess, my young master comes first, due to the contract.**_

**HSS: Well, that's for being honest with us. Your just gonna skillfully dodge all our questions aren't you?**

_**S: I am one hell of a butler.**_

**HSS: Asshole. Go away! Your no fun man. Your like the po po crashing a party. BYOB and we'll provide the glasses!**

_**S: Are you ok ma'am?**_

**HSS: Shut the *beep* up you mother *beep* *beep** man beep*!**

_**S: My, My. That's not very nice to say, especially for a lady.**_

**HSS: Just get the *beep* off my *beeping* stage.**

**(Sebastian Left)**

* * *

**HSS: Now, all the way back from the dead, its Abberline!**

_**A: Hiya.**_

**HSS: I love your face.**

_**A: Huh?**_

**HSS: So, what's your opinion on the story?**

_**A: Uh, its, uh, nice?**_

**HSS: !**

_**A: You know, I need to get back to doing, you know, what dead people do.**_

* * *

**HSS: Beep you man. I would send Kira after you, if you weren't in two different anime's, time periods and county's. And if you went already dead. Speaking of Kira, see who we kidnapped. It's Judas!**

_**J: Do you have plums?**_

**HSS: Dude, what's under your cloak?**

_**J: I'll tell you if you give me plums forever! Ha ah aha ha haha.**_

**HSS: Your even creeper than Sebas-chan!**

_**J: I live to please.**_

**HSS: Do you like the death reapers, and vice versa.**

_**J: No comment. *Gets up and leaves***_

* * *

**HSS: WTH? Next up is the Queen's guard dog himself, Earl Ciel Phantomhive!**

_**CP: No Comment.**_

**HSS: Please! I'll give you sweets!**

_**CP: NO! Sebastian!**_

_**S: Yes, my Lord?**_

_**CP: Get us out of here and destroy all the evidence!**_

_**S: Yes my Lord. Gladly.**_

**HSS: No, not my tape you mother *beeping* *beeps*!**

Crash! Boom Boom!

_**S: It is done, my Lord.**_

_**CP: Get us out of here!**_

**HSS: No! Wait! I still gotta interview Claude and Alois and Hannah and the triplets, Mey-Rin, Bard , Finny, and Ashe, Angela, The Queen, Undertaker, William T. Spears, Grell and, Hello? Is anybody there?**

* * *

"**Well ladies and gentlemen, part one of interviewing the cast! It has been a wonderful time! See ya next time and don't forget to review! ~Hiddenshadowsoul~ Da Host!**


	14. A Trancy Day

**The next chapter, season two, are you ready? It had Claude and Alois! Yay! Thanks to those who followed. BTW, I'm gonna use direct quotes from the anime, so you recognize it, I _so_ don't own it.**

* * *

**Celeste's Pov**

Blinking her eyes open, Celeste sat up in her bed. Next to her was Sam, the boy she had adopted. On her other side was Claude, setting down a pitcher of warm water. "Claude, the time?" The raven haired man looked up. "Seven. I'll be getting the master up in an hour. The master requested that you be present while he dines, instead of going to London to fetch his clothes. Hannah will do your chores today." Celeste nodded, than yawned. "Sam got bit by a squirrel yesterday. I think that he has no sense in whether or not an animal wants him to touch it or not!" Claude chuckled and inclined his head. "Best be getting ready, sister. The master is not a patient one." Celeste hummed. "But, he is still a child." Claude sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Get ready."

Celeste waited outside of the master's bedchamber as Claude got him dressed, which took awhile. Alois Trancy loved to push Claude's irritation levels, just to get him to crack. He had tried to use Celeste to get to Claude, but he got a scare of a lifetime instead. She smoothed down her dress, hating the way it hung over her belly. The dress was tight and rather warm, but it was better than nothing. She looked up just as Claude exited the bedroom. Celeste winced as she saw the irritation on his face. "Soon, Claude, soon." Celeste whispered into his ear as she hugged him. Claude just shook his head and walked away in wide practical steps. She shook her head when she heard Alois laughing with glee. That child.

* * *

"Hannah, don't you think fried eggs are rather pitiful?" All the servants besides Claude and Sam, who was taking care of the animals, were gathered in the dining room, watching Alois eat. The boy in question was poking his egg in disgust. Celeste felt rather worried for Hannah, as Alois was a harsh master. "Shells broken open, naked for all eyes to see. They never grow into eyes, or organs, or wings: all their possibilities are wiped out by me." He then broke open the yoke and played with it, while gazing at Hannah, who lowered her eyes in shame. He then tipped open his glass, letting the juice run all over the table, and onto the floor. Hannah instantly knelt down to clean it, and Celeste moved to help as well, but Thompson, one of the triplets, stopped her. "The master is in one of his moods. Don't risk yourself or the baby. Claude will have your heads if you get hurt. Hannah as well." With the death grip the triplets had on her, Celeste couldn't move, and was resigned to watch what Alois had in store for Hannah. As Hannah rushed to clean the mess, Alois instantly yelled out, causing Hannah to look at him. "How pitiful." Alois then reached out a finger, and smashed it into her eye. "Claude has told you, hasn't he? The maid mustn't look directly at her master." He pushed his fingers in farther, causing tears of blood to flow down her face. Celeste let out a small whimper, as she struggled against the triplets, wanting to help her fellow maid. "You'll have to forgive me. If I don't punish you, Claude will be outraged." Alois then pulled his finger out, covered in blood, as Hannah fell to the floor with a gasp. Blood splattered onto the floor, Alois gazing over her in sick satisfaction. The triplets then let Celeste go, whispering to each other, just as Claude walked in. "Clean this up at once." The triplets nodded, taking Hannah out, leaving Celeste to stand alone. Claude then cleaned the blood of Alois's hands.

* * *

"Arnold Trancy will be dining with us today." Alois had relocated to his study, where Celeste sat mending some of his clothes, and where Claude was informing him of the days plans. "He just wants money." Celeste looked at her young Lord as he placed his head on his desk, looking bored. "This time, a priest will be joining him. It seems he doubts about you time ''held hostage by the fairies''." At that, Alois came alive, standing up. "What should I do, Claude? I changed all that old loon's decorating! The nasty curtains, the rugs with the odd patterns, the knickknacks.." Alois looked agitated. "Not to worry. I'll take care of everything at once." Claude pushed up his glasses while talking. "Really?" Alois looked hopeful, gazing at Claude, who bowed to him, getting on one knee. "Yes, Your Highness." As he turned to leave, Alois grinned. "Take Celeste with you. She's rather boring today." Claude nodded, and motioned for her to join him. Celeste stood up and curtseyed, then followed her brother. When they got to the dinning room, Claude put her out of harms way, then leaped onto a banister. Celeste smiled, and got ready for a show.

* * *

**No Pov.**

Claude tapped his foot, while saying, one, two, three, then started to tap dance rather fast. Suddenly he stopped, posed, took off his glasses and whispered, "Now." before throwing his glasses up and leaping into the air. He swung on the crystal chandelier, then flipped off, landing before the rug. He than did a handstand, holding onto the rug, then leaped into the air. Claude pulled up the table with all the chairs, and flower arrangements. He then jumped up, and pulled out gold silverware, and started to toss them on the table that was still in the air with amazing accuracy. Next was white red-rimmed plates he threw, while running on the walls around the room. As he jumped over the table, the walls turned red with gold, as well as the floor, while he pulled down a bright yellow tablecloth with everything on it, onto a red and gold rug. Standing up, he arched his back as his glasses fell onto his face. Perfect.

* * *

**Celeste's Pov.**

Celeste smiled as she approached him, awed by what he could do. As she walked towards him, she caught his catch phrase. "I transform day into night, salt into sugar, creatures into corpses, and navy into golden." As he approached his final line, Alois jumped in. "That's what makes a Trancy butler. That's your line, right?" As Alois teased Claude, Celeste stopped. In her mind, she heard, "A Phantomhive butler who cannot accomplish something as simple as that, is not worth his salt. I am simply one hell of a butler." Stopping, in her mind, she saw red eyes. Shaking her head, she walked over, just as Alois stuck a pink rose in Claude's mouth, danced around him, posed and said "Ole!" and clap.

* * *

Celeste walked along with Claude at a slower pace as Alois jumped to greet the visitors. She smirked when she heard "Uncle Arnold.". Claude glanced over at her. "What do you know?" Celeste tossed back her braided hair. "Wouldn't you like to know?" They then both walked outside, bowing to the visitors. "Oh, it's just like when Uncle Trancy was alive!" One of the visitors, a man with blond hair, violet eyes and in white, was spinning around rather idiotically. Celeste dug her nails into the palms of her hands as a searing pain hit her. She tuned out the rest of the evening, smirking a bit when she saw what Alois had done to humiliate Arnold Trancy.

* * *

As the inhabitants of the mansion settled down for the night, the only one's left awake were Alois, Claude and Celeste. Alois and Celeste were in a sitting room, when a knock came at the door. Before she could stop him, Alois got up and ran out, leaving Celeste to chase after him. When she caught up to him, he was leading a strange man in, with Claude behind them. "Ah, Celeste, we have a guest! And he smells nice!" Claude walked over to her. "Go prepare a room please. Then go to bed." She looked up at him. "And leave you and Alois alone?" "I can take care of myself. Besides, Sam needs you." Sighed in defeat, Celeste nodded, passing them as she walked up the stairs. The stranger motioned to her. "Who is she? What happened to her face?" Alois grinned before jumping around. "She's Celeste, Claude's sister. She works here as well, along with her son, Sam. They won't tell me who the father of her baby and Sam is, but I think she and Claude are together. They don't look like siblings, and I know Celeste isn't married." Claude frowned. "Your Highness, Sam is adopted, and the father of Celeste's baby is not me." Alois smirked. "Whatever! Anyways, she got that scar by shattering a mirror."

* * *

Celeste was still making the bed, when the stranger walked in. Turning around, she curtseyed the best she could. "Pardons for not being quicker, sir. If I may have a few more moments, I shall be finished." He nodded. "If that's what you need." A knock came at the door, and Hannah walked in to change the water. As she switched the pitchers, the stranger asked a question. "What happened to your eye?" Hannah stammered. "It was nothing." "I'm amazed you can still perform your duties." As Hannah went to leave, Alois entered. "Hannah!" As Celeste finished making the bed, Alois had hit and kicked Hannah for being slow. He then had turned his attention on the stranger. "What do you say, Celeste?" She looked up. "My Lord?" Alois then slapped her. Hard. "I thought I had made it clear that you call me ''Your Highness'', not my lord." Celeste bowed her head. "I apologize, Your Highness." "Never mind, get to bed. I have no interest in spending time with a servant."

* * *

The next morning, the stranger was gone, and the rest of the servants were cleaning up a shattered chandelier and a window. As Claude walked to her, she glanced at him. "What happened?" Claude pressed his lips tightly. "Sebastian." Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Claude walked past her. "Never you mind. Just stay with Samuel today." As Celeste gazed after him, she narrowed her eyes. _Claude, I hate secrets. I'll find out this one, just you wait. I don't care if you get mad at me._

* * *

**Hey. New chapter, hoped you liked it! See ya next time readers! Eat pie then don't die!**


	15. Trains and a Dream

**New Chapter! You know, I really don't know if you guys like my story or not. This question is sorta kinda hunting me. Never mind. Hope you like it! MFG I just watched Kuroshitsuji the musical. WOW. 0_o**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

"Celeste." The dark-blue eyed woman glanced over to her fellow maid. "Yes, Hannah?" "The master requires you." Celeste sighed, and took off her smock and smoothed down her dress. "Already?" Hannah nodded. "He has also called Claude to him. I think you best hurry." Celeste quickly put up her smock, and pulled her braid out of its bun, to the fashion Alois preferred. She then stepped out of the hedge of sheets she was washing, and helped Hannah into the circle. "Thanks Hannah!" Celeste then walked briskly into the house, hurrying with every step.

"Ah, Celeste." Alois and Claude were inside his study when she came to see him. "Your Highness." Alois got up and stared to pace the room. "I want you and Claude to do some, jobs for me. There is a train, and on that train is a case. The Queen has sent her Guard Dog to solve it, while she asked me, the Spider, to clean up. That's were you and Claude come in." Both siblings bowed and at the same time replied. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

"Claude, do you think that the master wanted us out-of-the-way today?" Celeste was walking along the platform that ran along beside to the train, with Claude next to her. "I don't know, but that may be an answer. While he may be a brat, he is still a smart child. Sadly, not one that is truly salivating to the taste." Celeste hummed. "Well, that may be so, but while your still under contract, he is our master. But I agree. He is quite, annoying." She then looked up. "Lets get on the train, while it's still not crowded." Both siblings stepped carefully onto the train, mindful of where they stepped.

* * *

"I suppose that is the Queen's guard dog." Celeste and Claude were watching Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler in the diner cart. Celeste placed her chin in her hand as she observed them from under her hat. "He looks young." As Claude stared at the tea in front of him, Celeste stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. If there is even one here." As she left, she passed by the table holding the Earl. "Excuse me, Miss?" She turned and saw the butler holding onto her wrist. "My Master has a few questions." Celeste looked at the young Lord and then back to the butler. She then sighed in agreement. "Very well. I could not possibly refuse an audience with a Lord." Celeste then sat down, facing the bluenett. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. You work at the Trancy Manor yes?" Celeste nodded. "Yes, my Lord." "Then tell me, Celeste, why do you work there?" She froze. "I work for his highness because my brother serves under him, and I have nowhere else to go. Now if you excuse me, Earl Phantomhive, I best be on my way." She got up, then turned back to walk to Claude.

"What did he ask you?" "If I worked for the master, and why. Very interesting that he noticed who I worked for very quickly. It was almost like he knew me." Claude frowned. "I think you should take a nap. Arn't you feeling sleepy?" Celeste nodded. "Now that you mentioned it, I feel slightly tried. "Rest, moya dusha sestra." Celeste yawned in response, before submitting to the darkness.

* * *

"_In exchanged for my soul, Sebastian must help me execute my revenge against whoever killed my parents and burned down my family home." Celeste sighed. "So it was that Angle after all, huh. He killed my parents as well, sinking the ship they were on. When I found out about it, my anger summoned a demon. I refused the contract, saying I wanted to do it on my own." She looked up, meeting Ciel's eyes with her own. "I never wished to say good-bye to you, but I must live by fate and its minions. Adieu Ciel Phantomhive. (1)Puissions-nous nous rencontrer à nouveau un jour, mon neveu chéri. Je t'aime, mon fils." She then turned and walked away, tears filling her eyes. She held a hand above her heart as she repeated what her mother told her often.(2) "Le destin est une chose délicate, mais votre destin vous mène à l'endroit où le destin le veut. Puissiez-vous trouver votre destin le long de la route du destin, Ciel Phantomhive! (3)Rencontrons-nous à nouveau!"_

* * *

**No Pov**

"Wake up Celeste. Wake up." The young woman opened her eyes to see a worried Claude over her as well as a blue sky. "What happened?" Claude frowned. "The train broke down, and we are transferring to another one." Celeste nodded before getting up. Claude then pushed up his glasses. "I shall meet you on the train." He then left, walking towards the other butler, leaving Celeste to cross by herself.

She stopped walking when she saw the Earl. As fast as she could, Celeste walked to him, hoping that he could clear things up. "Ciel!" Celeste then froze, as she had just called a noble by his first name. The young Lord in question turned around with an angry expression, but it faded away when he realized who was standing behind him. "Do you need something, Miss?" He held a polite fake mask that Celeste saw through instantly. "I know you from somewhere. You and your demon butler, Sebastian. I know your contract, and I know you! I can't explain. It doesn't make sense in my head, but it hurts! I feel so confused. Ciel, please, Ciel, make the pain stop and help me understand!"

Ciel gazed at his Aunt, sadness filling his soul. "You don't remember, do you? I thought you were acting, but you really don't?" Celeste shook her head, a few tears falling down her face. "I wish I could, but I don't. I feel so empty, so broken inside. I can't figure it out, and it has something to do with you!" Ciel gazed at the broken form of his Aunt, who he had always seen as so strong and dangerous and deadly. Now, here she was in front of him, broken and defeated, unable to remember anything, alone without her mates, and deadly thin, besides the weight of her baby.

Sebastian then walked over to them. "My Lord, I have.." His voice trailed off as he looked at his mates shaking form. "Ciel, what did you do to her?" Sebastian's voice and manners were cold and sharp with anger. Ciel shook his head. "She doesn't remember. It is crushing her, not being able to be near you. Damn you Sebastian, did you not listen to Undertaker when he told you the pains of not being near ones mate? You all are feeling it, and it seems like Celeste is feeling the bunt of it! Take her back with you, or I'll order you to!" Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my Lord." he then went to pick her up, but then suddenly she was there, then she wasn't. "Sebastian!" He bowed. "My Lord, it seems that someone is taking great pains for her not to return to us."

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

"Claude?" The golden eyed butler placed her down in a forest. "Stay away from the Phantomhive boy, Celeste. I won't ask you again." Celeste stomped her foot. "Then you tell me, why do I see his face in my dreams? Why do I see others in nightmares? And why, why Claude are you hiding things from me?" His lips tightened, and his eyes narrowed. Celeste took a step back, just as she noticed his eyes glowing a pink-purple. "Don't ask again!" As he moved towards her, Celeste backed up in fear. She had never seen him this angry, not even when Alois got on his nerves, and before she realized what she was doing, she arched her neck back and let out a high frequency sound. Claude instantly stopped and wrapped her in his arms. "I am so sorry, sister. I lost control. Forgive me, please?" Celeste nodded, before bursting into tears. "Damn these hormones! Claude, what did I just do?" He looked at her, and sighed. "It was a mating call. You called your mates to your location." She froze. "I have mates?"

* * *

**No Pov (again, sorry!) **

Claude's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. As he went to pick her up, a pair of hedge clippers shot past his head. "I think you better put my mate down, before I kill you, demon scum." An insane laugh echoed behind that. "I look forward to desiccating your body, hmm? Maybe I'll let you live if you tell me a great joke, and give me the gift of laughter. But then again, you took my mate, so I don't think that's an option. He turned and growled. "Death Reapers." One William T. Spears frowned. "I remember you. Celeste trusted you to get her to safety. We made a fatal mistake to let her go with you." He pushed his glasses up. "Never again." Next to him was Undertaker, who had retrieved his death scythe from retirement. "He he, I hope you'll listen to us, and give us back our mate, with the little one she carries inside of her." In Claude's arms, Celeste shook. "Claude, I don't understand. What's going on?" He looked at her. "Well-" As a set of knives flew towards him, he jumped into the air. He landed on a tree branch, watching as Sebastian made his way over. "Let her go!" Claude smirked, and put Celeste to sleep again, not affording her to come to a conclusion on what was going on. "I could give you to her. But she wouldn't know you. Only I have the power to return her memories to her." Undertaker growled low. "Then you better do so! My patient is wearing thin." Claude shrugged. "Come to the Trancy Ball tomorrow, then we'll talk." He then jumped up, leaving the rest of the men watching the sky.

* * *

_**Ta da! Thank you, thank you very much! Again, hope you liked it, and review please! See ya next time! ~Hiddenshadowsoul~**_

**French**

**(1)**

**Goodbye Ciel Phantomhive. May we meet again someday, my darling nephew. I love you, son.**

**(2)**

**Fate is a tricky thing, but your destiny leads you to where fate wants it. May you find your fate along the road of destiny, Ciel Phantomhive!**

**(3)**

**Let us meet again!**


	16. An Argument and Meetings

**OK! Thanks so much to those who have read my story and followed and favored! For Sparta! Or Sparia take your pick. Yeah, so warnings for mature themes. Blame my muse. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Celeste Pov**

"Stay away from me Claude." "Celeste." "Damn it, stay away from me! I can't, how could I trust you? You took my memory!" Both Celeste and Claude were arguing in the wine cellar of Trancy Manor. Alois was asleep and the Manor was quiet. Claude growled low. "I was only trying to help. You don't understand." Celeste heaved and thrust her hands in the air. "For the past weeks I felt like I was going crazy, slowly losing it. You were there through all that! You held me as I sobbed in your arms, feeling like a whore, not knowing if I had just slept with a random person. You supported me as I cried sleepless nights as I couldn't remember you, or me. Now I see, it was all a lie." Claude sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Celeste, I'm sorry. The King of Hell himself ordered me to do what I have done." Celeste crossed her arms. "Why?" "To make sure you were good for his Godson."

* * *

"Celeste!" "Yes, Your Highness?" "Hannah didn't give me a snack today. I want something to eat." "Your Highness, in all due respect, the party will soon be starting, and food will be served there." Celeste lifted her hand up to her cheek as it stung, due to Alois slapping her. "How dare you talk back to me. A lowly servant such as yourself, shouldn't dare talk back to her master. I asked for food, and your response should have been, 'Yes, Your Highness', as quickly as possible." His eyes narrowed and a smirk crept onto his face. He looked from Hannah to Celeste, and nodded. "Since Hannah has brought me all the wrong dresses, and you'll need to be punished, I have a solution. Hannah, go away." The white-haired maid nodded and curtseyed as she left, leaving Celeste with Alois.

He walked slowly to her. "Celeste, strip." Her eyes widened, but as she moved to protest, he hit her again. "Celeste." She nodded, then reached back to pull of her white apron. She then pulled it over her head, casting it on the ground besides her. From there, she untied the small ribbon from around her neck, and casted it away as well. Then she started to unbutton her dress, slowly lowering it to the ground. Celeste then stepped out of the dress, and stood in front of Alois in her shift, stockings and shoes. Alois smirked evilly and walked even closer. "Celeste" He called to her in a sing-song voice. "I asked you to strip." Her eyes widened. "Your Highness, I must-" Tears filled her eyes as the slap echoed around Alois's bedchamber. She swallowed, then reached down and slowly pulled up her shift, the only thing guarding her from Alois's gaze. Lifting it over her head, she cast it on the ground besides her, standing in front of the young Earl naked except her stockings and shoes.

He moved around her like a predator, smirking in a way to her that seemed lustful. As he started to move in, the door flew open. Claude walked in, an unreadable expression on his face. "Your Highness, the guests are arriving, and you need to get ready." He then turned his gaze over to Celeste. "Go change into an extra dress and hurry. We need you to serve the guests." As he walked over to Alois, Celeste picked up an extra robe and pulled it around her body before walking quickly out of the room. When she made it out, a few tears made their way down her face. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

* * *

Walking along the guests, Celeste served them champagne and food, ignoring looks sent her way. As she made her way over to a table to refill, a hand clamped over her shoulder. She turned to see Claude. "Come on." He led her outside, deep into the forest, where she heard voices. They both walked into a clearing, entering behind Alois, who was in Celeste's dress. Next to her was the triplets, and across from her was Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, and the two reapers from the few nights before. One reaper, who was dressed in a black robe with long silver hair, spoke quietly to the raven haired one next to him. Both observed her for a moment, the looked angry when they realized Celeste had a bruise on her cheek. Feeling self-conscious, she backed into Claude, wanted to hide her face in his chest. He placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly. Celeste then ignored the talking going on, preferring to stare at the young Lord across from her.

Claude leaping into the air with Alois reminded her that it was not a friendly meeting. Concentrating, she pulled her wings out, gripping a dagger in her hand, ready to do as she had been ordered so by Claude. As one reaper sprang at her, she flew into the air, heading to the lake nearby. Celeste felt the vibrations in the air, indicating that the reapers were following her, not Claude. Lowing down, she landed lightly, facing the reapers as the burst out of the forest. They both approached her caustically, as if she would run away. Standing still, she allowed them to come close to her, posed to flee if needed. As the one in the black robe came closer, the scent of cinnamon and spices filled her nose. Stumbling forward, she dropped her dagger and headed to the male. "Undertaker."

* * *

**No Pov**

Celeste fell into Undertakers arms as she walked over, dropping the dagger behind her. William walked forwards, hoping she'd let him come closer. Carefully, he placed a hand on his mates shoulder, waiting for her response. Undertaker leaned his head to hers, trying to coax her out from where she was hiding her face in his chest. "Come on out sweetling." A mumbled response escaped from her. "Don't patronize me." Will and Undertaker exchanged a look of relief, before replying together. "Yes dear."

Celeste lifted her head up, bags under her eyes. "I'm gonna sleep, ok?" And with that, she collapsed into Undertakers arms.

* * *

**Ta Da! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but my muse took a vacation. I hope you like it, and review. See ya next time!**


	17. Interruption Time pt 1

**So these are chapters that didn't make it into the final copy of the story, or were compatible to were I wanted my story to go.**

* * *

"Aunt Celeste?" The woman in question raised her head. "Yes?" Ciel walked in front of her. "Is it true that you are the one behind the motive of taking the Queen of her throne?" Celeste stood up. "Is that what that butler told you? Or is it that you are more loyal to your Queen, than to your family?" Ciel crossed his arms, and stood threatening in front of her. Leon and William, who were both in the room, looked up from the card game they were playing. "Aunt Celeste."

Tossing her white-blue hair behind her, she glared at her nephew. "I understand your sense of duty to your county, to your family honor. Do you not think I have it too? Everyday, I must make decisions based on if it will benefit my people, the people of France and Russia. France is hard because of the French Revolution. The Royal family only holds some sway, while in Russia, the Empire still lives. I am loyal only to France, Russia, and my family, but you, Ciel, seem to forget that. The Queen of England holds no sway over me, and if she challenges me, both France and Russia will be on the defense, and war will erupt. I am the Crown Princess, and the fool on the throne is my enemy. Phantomhive's have fled to France to escape the Queens. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

"I understand. But why have you stayed, why are you still here?" Celeste screamed. Both Leon and William shot up and were instantly by her side, while Sebastian came running in. "Breath Celeste, breath." Leon was rubbing her shoulder, while Sebastian and William stood by. Pushing Leon aside, she walked over and slapped Ciel. "Why have I stayed? Are you so loyal to the Queen that you don't understand why I've stayed? I've stayed because you are the only family I have left! You parents and I may have never seen eye to eye, but we were still family. And family sticks together."

Ciel rubbed his cheek. "You wouldn't understand.." Celeste screamed again and lounged at Ciel, and both Leon and Sebastian had to restrain her while William went to get the Undertaker. Celeste lounged again and again, throwing a fit. Ciel backed away slowly, frightened. As she calmed down, her hair hung over her eyes as tears ran down her face. "I understand, more than you think. My parents were murdered at sea, I am to rule Russia, and be a figure in political stuff I don't even care about in France. I understand, Ciel."

Ciel shook his head. "Please, why have you stayed?" Celeste stood still, being supported by Leon. "You wanna know why I stayed?" She lifted her tear filled eyes to meet her nephews blue ones. "I've stayed because you remind me of my son." Ciel stood in shock. "What?" Celeste gave a weak chuckle. "I was pregnant when I was sixteen. It was around that time your parents held a party for you, when you turned a year old. I met Undertaker there, and you could guess what happened. When I gave birth, I grew very sick. My grandparents on both sides of the family didn't want to let their bloodline go to a new royal family, so dispute my son being a basted child, he became the crown prince. Four years later, he slipped into a coma after being poisoned. I've stayed because I want you to be happy. I want to do what I promised your parents I would do." Ciel gazed at her. "What is that?" Celeste gave a weak chuckle. "Look after you."

Blood appeared under her dress soaking through the cloth. Leon turned to look at Celeste. "God Celeste. What have you done to yourself?" His voice was filled with shock and anger, as well as fear. He faced Ciel. "Leave this room and don't come out of your room until Sebastian comes to get you. Tell the servants to go to town and have a day off. Do not call for anyone in this room." Leon chuckled darkly. "Go." Ciel ran out of the room, while Celeste gazed at Leon.

Sebastian slowly was taking her gloves off when she snapped. Throwing her body against him, she screamed again and again, throwing a fit. Blood soaked through, and powder was slowly coming off, reveling cuts on her perfect creamy skin. "Oh, my love, what have you done?" Celeste sank to the floor sobbing. The door opening and closing alerted them to the arrival of William and the Undertaker. "Whats going on, Leon?" William crouched by his mate, letting her sob into his shoulder. Leon shook his head. "Are you sure you want to know?" Undertaker hit his head. "She's our mate, of course we want to know!" Leon nodded. "We have to restrain her first. There's no telling what she'll do to get away from us." Will grabbed her hands while Sebastian held her feet together. Undertaker held her body, as she was thrashing to get away from them. Blood kept poring out of her body, soaking the three men in blood. Leon approached her and sank a needle in her, knocking her out. She relaxed, falling into a sleep. Sebastian glared at Leon. "Tell us what's wrong with her!" Leon hung his head. "She suffers from depression and mood changes. She came to live with Ciel because she set the house on fire, intending to burn down with it." Will brushed away the powder on her shoulders and chest. "Look." More and more of the powder came off. Pale pink cuts littered her skin, and some had dried blood. As the powder came off, her blood started to flow off. Leon clenched his fists. "I knew that she needed help, but I didn't realize she would do this to herself. She promised.

* * *

**So yeah. I may rewrite or write another story based of By Starlight with all the original characters including Leon. The next chapter is right after this one. I would love to hear from you guys and your opinions on my story.**


	18. Interruption Time pt 2

**So heres part two. Notice how Celeste never loses her memory and Leon never leaves.**

* * *

"So, this is an invite to the Trancy party?" Celeste looked skeptically at the invitation. Ciel nodded. "Were going. Something doesn't seem right. After being missing for almost all his life, why come back now? Why host social parties now, after three years?" Celeste held up the paper between two fingers. "Not quality paper though. I would never use this stuff, nor allow you too. The Trancy Manor needs a woman's touch." Ciel smirked. "So your saying that if you go, you could bring down the social standing of the Trancy's. In other words, Aunt Celeste, make them feel lower than dirt." Celeste got up and hugged him. "Sometimes, our relations is completely obvious. There's a reason why your my favorite!" Ciel sighed. "I'm your only relation." Celeste hit his head. "I'm related to Elizabeth and her family."

Leon walked in, eyeing their positions. "What did you ask her to do, that made her so happy?" Celeste twirled over to her mate. "I'm going to insult a high society family!" Leon hugged her. "Only you, my love." Celeste grinned. "Undertaker and Will are coming, right?" Ciel nodded. "It said invite family and friends. More the merrier. Ole?" "Great! Their on the way now, right Leon?" "Yes, love."

* * *

"You seem more excited to insult the boy, than be going to a party." Will adjusted his glasses. "I will gladly help if I can, dear." Celeste nodded. "Yes, I can go all out! I even brought my crown!" Undertaker chuckled. "By any chance sweetling, are you doing this because the boy insulted the Phantomhive name?" Celeste nodded again. "Well, I hope you all are ready to act." Celeste cocked her head. "Why?" Sebastian caught her chin with his hand. "I have to play the perfect butler to Ciel, and no one knows of your relationship with me, Undertaker, Leon or William." "Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent, as they all were deep into their thoughts. As they arrived at the Trancy Manor, both Undertaker and Celeste were crackling uncontrollably. Leon shot a death glare at them. "Behave!" As they all got out, William and Undertaker accompanied the servants, as both had last-minute things to do in the Shinigami realm. As Sebastian was about to knock, the door opened, and Celeste blushed. There stood a man with short, uncontrollable raven hair, glasses, and in a suit. Under her breath, Celeste whispered to Leon, "He looks an awful lot like Will."

The man bowed. "I am Claude, the butler to the Trancy Manor. You must be the honorable Earl Phantomhive." As Ciel nodded, he turned his attention to Celeste. "My Lady, my I inquire who you are?" Celeste smirked, and tossed back her white-blue hair. "I am Crown Princess, Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau of France and Russia. I am also a daughter of House Phantomhive, and Earl Phantomhive's Aunt." She smirked. "Any questions?" Claude bowed. "Of course not, your Highness. I am honored to be in your presence." Celeste waved a hand to the man behind her. "This is my butler, Leon. He will accompany me." Claude bowed again. "As you wish."

As they filed into the house, Celeste was well prepared to fling insults. When Claude explained that the Earl Tracy was not there, Celeste smirked. "Then why did he bring us all the way out here, if he did not mean to great us himself? It is an insult." Claude bowed. "He has business to attend to." Celeste huffed. "Fine, whatever you wish to make up, still, a lie is still a lie." Sweeping past Claude, she asked "Can someone take me to my room? I wish to retire before the ball, or are the servants away on business too?" Claude rung a bell, and a maid appeared. "This is Hannah. She will take you to your rooms."

The maid bowed and led the way up the stairs. Celeste exchanged a smirk with Leon. They both had seen the pad over her eye, and had come to the same conclusion. Celeste hurried to walk closer to the light lavender-haired maid. "So, what made Lord Tracy so mad, that he pulled out your eye?" The maid stopped short. "Pardon me, My Lady?" Celeste walked closer. "You heard me. What did you do, or is he that messed up?" Hannah gasped. "Messed up?" Celeste nodded. "Yes. Most people say that something is wrong with him, that he's messed up in the head, and belongs to the insane asylum. Others say that he don't deserve the title of Earl Trancy, and want to remove him. Permanently."

Hannah gasped again. "Your room is three more doors down. If you excuse me, I need to do something." As Celeste and Leon watched her hurry away, she pulled off her glove on the left hand. "Leon, follow her and assist Sebastian in searching this whole manor from top to bottom. Do not let anybody see you, and keep an eye on Claude. I sense that he is a demon as well." Celeste's mark glowed silver as Leon bowed and walked away.

* * *

Celeste walked down the hallway, fully intent on snooping. As she poked her head in rooms, she found herself making her way down the direction Hannah went. As she looked through an open door, Celeste smirked. Gotcha. Opening the door she giggled quietly. She then was ready to tear them apart. "What the hell?" As both Claude and Alois Tracy turned around, Celeste had already made her way into the room, and covered Hannah with the coat she was wearing. "Who are you? Never mind, get rid of her Claude!" Alois looked furious. Celeste smirked. "Do you know who I am little boy?" "No. And don't call me little boy you bitch!" Tossing her hair back, she glared at Alois. "I am Crown Princess, Lady Celeste Oriel-Rousseau, heir to the throne of Russia and France, a daughter to House Phantomhive, and Earl Phantomhive's Aunt. I am insulted and angry with you. You best watch your mouth, or I'll have you wishing you did." Alois looked up at his butler. "Is this true?" Claude bowed. "Yes, your Highness." Alois gulped. One thing he didn't need, was to make an enemy out of France and Russia.

Celeste was all set to keep going. "So you were here the whole time? How dare you treat you guests this way, but now I've seen how you treat your servants, I'm not surprised. And.." Celeste was ready to continue her full on rant, but however her weakness for children made an appearance. As she looked at Alois, his golden blond hair, and his ice blue eyes won her over. She instantly picked him up and hugged him. "You Highness, what are you doing?" Celeste ignored Claude as she cooed over Alois, who seemed to lap up the attention. "I like you, Earl Trancy. Ciel won't even let me hug him, nether less coo over him. I think I'll name you honorary member of the French Royal Family." Alois nodded rather blankly.

* * *

"You really are cocky, Earl Trancy. It seems like I owe you, Ciel." Celeste, Undertaker, William, and Leon stepped into the light after Sebastian. "My love, what shall we do?" Leon cracked his knuckles. Celeste smirked. "So, it's a demon and three demon spawn up against another demon, two death reapers, a fallen angel, and said men's mate. I don't think they stand a chance, do you, Undertaker?" He chuckled. "No dear." Celeste hit his arm with a fan. "Don't patronize me!" "Yes, dear." Alois looked over to Claude. "What's she talking about?" Claude bowed. "Your Highness, it appears that a mateship has been formed. Their souls are compatible and sing to each other. It's a delicate thing." Alois sighed. "Claude, get me Ciel Phantomhive, and Lady Celeste!" Claude bowed. Ciel looked over to Sebastian. "Protect me and Aunt Celeste"

* * *

"You both act like a pair of dogs after the same aged bone. I just don't understand. I really truly don't." Sebastian turned around. "Celeste, what are you doing here?" Said woman snapped open her fan. "If it involves Ciel, I'm all over it." Claude bowed. "I'm sorry, but we must ask you to leave." Celeste shook her head. "Nope! You both looked rather attractive when you fought each other, and while I'm not in the market... Oh damn it all! Sebastian, can Claude be my mate?" Both demons shared a glance and looked at the female human with shock." Sebastian was the first to recover. "Celeste? You don't really mean that do you?" Celeste giggled. "Yes, I do actually. What do you say Claude?" The spider demon looked at her and shrugged. "I'll give it a try." Celeste threw a smirk at Sebastian. "Ha! He likes me! Maybe he'll be a better mate than you." As she started to walk away, Sebastian groaned. "I'm sorry we forgot your birthday!" Celeste flicked him the finger. "Sod off fucker!"

* * *

"Oh, sharp!" Celeste and Ciel were at Earl Trancy's at a privet ball, watching Sebastian fight the Trancy household servants. Ciel faced palmed. "I don't understand how you've managed to captivate and withstand Sebastian, William, Undertaker, Leon, and Claude." Celeste shrugged. "I love them, and they sure as hell better love me.

* * *

**Hey. I would LOVE to hear what ya'll thought of the old copy's. Thanks for reading!**


	19. By Starlight and Moonlight

**Sorry for not updating, but went up to the mountains for a vacation, and there was no internet access. I also had a writers block, and school orientation. Then school started and got a shitload of homework. **

**Thanks a lot to those that have stuck with me during the story and on. It means a lot to me. I am sorry. I must do this. I am sobbing as I close this story to an end. I hope you forgive me for what I am about to do to Celeste. But, it must be done, in order for this story to succeed even more than it has, and have my characters and Celeste's past come to light. My dear readers, I thank you for reading along in the journey, and your feedback. Yours Truly, Hiddenshadowsoul**

* * *

"_Celeste. Celeste, it's time to get up." A blond women gently shook awake a girl, smiling softly when she moaned and turned over. "Celeste, you must awake if you wish to explore the village today."At that the twelve-year-old shot up. "I'm awake Mama." The older woman sighed. "Come on, time to get ready."_

* * *

"_Who are you?" Celeste arched an eyebrow at a golden-orange haired man. "My name is Leon. Care to tell me yours?" Giggling softly, Celeste stood on her tip toes. "My name's Celeste. My Mama wanted something unique and special. Did your Mama name you after something special? The man nodded. "Yes. My Ma told me when I was born that I roared like a lion. So she named me Leon. Leon the Lion." Celeste nodded. "What are you doing Mr. Lion?" Leon smiled sadly. "Looking for a job." At that the young girl brightened. "Why don't you come work for the palace? I'm sure that James could use a helping hand. _

* * *

"_Mama, why must you and Papa go?" "It's important for us to go Little One, as representatives. It would also be very rude if we didn't go." "Oh. I'll miss you Mama. I'll miss you Papa." "We'll miss you too dear. Remember to mind your Grandparents and try not to rile your brother." "Of course Mama, Papa. Promise your be back?" "We promise Little One."_

* * *

"_My dear, I have bad news." "What is it Grandfather?" "I am sorry to tell you this, but the ship your parents were on, The Cassia, was suck two days ago." "What? No, no, no! Your lying to me! They promised!"_

* * *

"_I am sorry your Highness." "I am too." "My I tell you something?"_

* * *

"_Leon, I will be fine. Just three days, and Elisha and the others will be with me." "But-" "Trust me."_

* * *

"_Heh, heh, heh, whats a pretty girl like you doing here?" "Who are you?" "Me, my dear? I am Undertaker. Keh."_

* * *

"_Look how beautify the stars are! Undertaker, you aren't looking!" "Sorry Sweetling." "They are rather nice to look at." "Thanks William." "They're stars." "Shut it Sebastian! When I was younger, I used to go outside and dance in the light of the stars and the moon. When ever I'd look into my reflection, I used to think I was starlight. I was by starlight."_

* * *

Celeste woke up, head pounding as she opened her eyes. Sitting up she smiled at the sight of Sam sleeping besides her, his tiny hands curled around her pillow. Getting up slowly, she placed a hand on her belly, smiling softly when her baby moved. Moving past the window, she stopped as she saw a flash of black. A man with red eyes and black hair appeared in her mind, but she shook it off. Walking over to her basin, she got ready for another day of housekeeping for the Thanes, a noble family with the favor of the Queen. She worked and lived there along with Ava, the Marquess's personal maid, Raye, the cook, and Louie the handyman and gardener. Her lips turned into a frown, recalling Ava. The black haired maid seemed too perfect sometimes. Celeste started when Sam gave a snore and rolled over. Smiling fondly at her adopted son, she swept her thoughts away. Life was good.

* * *

Sebastian frowned as he leaned in a tree, watching his mate move around inside, preparing to serve a master. His mate had no business serving like a common servant, as she was a noble woman born and raised. However, Alois Trancy had the last laugh, turning him into a demon's butler from a demon butler. He was chained to Ciel Phantomhive forever. But what made has blood boil was his revenge on Celeste, taking all memory from her, and giving her false ones. She had no idea, and the fact she was due for labor was weighing down on him, as well has the others. He could live with serving Ciel. What he couldn't live without, was Celeste.

* * *

Undertaker hummed softly to himself as he washed blood from his hands. Lately he was losing it more and more. His mate was nowhere near him, and he couldn't get to her. He smirked as he looked over his Dolls. They were almost ready.

* * *

William rubbed his head wearily as he left the office for the day. His green-yellow eyes were slightly red and there were circles under his eyes. His head hurt and his whole body ached. Celeste. What were they going to do without Celeste?

* * *

**There it is. My last chapter. I never said it had a happy ending. But you sweetlings! You can change! Pm me or review if you want a sequel, or an alternative ending. If I have time, I will go back and maybe rewrite some stuff. Thank you, and thanks for reading. I'll look back on this someday, and feel proud. I finished a story. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed By Starlight.**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul~**


End file.
